He Is Power Untamed
by TheJoce15
Summary: Lyra, a low class Decepticon, has been assigned alongside Starscream to watch over and command the Predacon. As time goes by though, she and beast form a strong bond that will be tested. [I have recycled an old character Blind Side from my discontinued TFP story. This a mini story that won't be longer than 5 chapters.]
1. Commanding and Bonding

Hello everyone! Joce here to welcome you to this mini story series of the Prime Universe! If you are some of my old readers from my previous TFP story, then welcome back and thanks for continuing to follow me! And I would like to welcome any new readers! As I stated in the description, this fan fiction will be a short one but I am making sure that each chapter is long and detailed as possible! If you are not familiar from my old and discontinued TFP story, I introduced two female characters; Lunar Chase and Blind Side. Again, I have recycled Blind Side and recreated her, changing her name and background. As for Lunar Chase? You will have to wait and see about her.

Anyways! I do hope you enjoy this mini series! It takes place during Season 3, starting with the episode Chain of Command! And it will conclude just after the film! I will try to upload a chapter every week or two! Keep in mind, I am a full time college student and I am quite busy with studies and homework. So please, be patient with me! Thank you! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Predaking & Lyra (Lyre: medieval instrument) PRONOUNCED: LEE-rə

"You miserable beast. I am your commanding officer! And I order you to crawl into your kennel, now!" The voice of a very frustrated Starscream rang throughout the upper haul where the Predacon had made its nest since it was too big to enter the entire ship. The Predacon was assumed to have perished by the Autobots when it was tricked into flying through a space bridge and ending up in the Arctic where it had be frozen within seconds. But it had proved to be more resilient than previously presumed when it had returned to the ship. And unfortunately for Starscream, he was assigned to train and take care of the beast alongside a fellow Decepticon whose field of preference has yet to be discovered.

Watching close by that said Decepticon, a femme called Lyra who sports an orange speedster as her alternate mode. She watched with amusement as the Predacon glared at Starscream and looked away with a huff, obviously disobeying his "commanding officer." Lyra couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Starscream failing in his task. "I said GO ALREADY!" Starscream snapped as he electrocuted the front right leg of the Predacon and Lyra shook her helm, knowing that it was bad move on Starscream part on doing on that.

True to her thought, the Predacon arched his long neck around, his throat glowing before breathing out his white hot flames. With a shriek, Starscream barely duck down to the ground and stayed there until the Predacon seized his flames. Once the flames died down, Starscream stood up, glaring at the Predacon before realizing that the tip of his red helm spike was sizzling. In a panic, Starscream quickly pat at it, cooling it down while Lyra laughed.

Growling, Starscream marched towards the orange femme. "Seize your laughter, femme! How could Lord Megatron leave me in the care of this beast?! Where I could be doing something more important like training my armada!"

"Oh, come on Starscream. It can't be all THAT bad. Why, I think it likes you." Lyra joked as she smirked up at the Predacon. The winged Seeker glanced back at the beast who gave him a loud hiss, causing the seeker to gasp in fear and taking a several steps away from the Predacon. Realizing that his reaction was just what Lyra was seeking for, Starscream grumbled and glared at her before marching towards the corridor. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Lord Megatron may not be too happy seeing you wandering the halls instead of training our new member." Lyra spoke before quickly rolling to the side, a blaster shot barely missing her door wing.

Starscream had changed his servo into a blaster and out of rage and annoyance towards the femme, had shot towards. He had his denta bared at her and with a growl, changed his blaster back into his servo and continued to walk away. Once the door shut with a hiss, Lyra sighed and stood up before brushing off any dirt on her knees and servos. Looking back at the Predacon who had watched everything, Lyra slowly and calmly approached it. She wasn't stupid as Starscream and knew that she had to be careful with her attentions towards the beast.

"Starscream can be a pain in the aft. But I'm guessing you already figured that out." Lyra said towards the Predacon with a smile. The beast had tilted its helm, mandibles softly twitching and made a low sound that didn't sound threatening. "I can tell you this though, that annoying shrieker will be back pretty soon with something new to help him "train" you. So you and I have a long day ahead with him. Let's just hope that today goes by fast." She said with a heavy sigh and placed her serovs behind her helm. Again, the Predacon twitched its mandibles at her before huffing and headed towards a shady part of the upper haul. The Predacon walked around in a circle a few times before settling down, laying his muzzle on its crossed paws.

"Ah. You're tired. No surprise there, especially after what you've been through." Lyra continued to say as she walked towards the resting Predacon. Slowly, she had sat down a few feet away from it, still being cautious and wearying about being too close to it. Door wings twitching, Lyra gazed at the Predacon, running her red optics up and down it's long and large frame. Her optics traced all the sharp edges and curves on its helm and down to its tail, taking in the details of its rough armor rather than the usual smooth plating that most Transformers have. She wondered how these creatures had roamed Cybertron and Earth, terrorizing the enemies of the Decepticons and probably prehistoric humans. "Well, since you were created to serve Lord Megatron, that makes you a Decepticon. Which means that you are one of us. Which also means that I should tell you who's who." She said and noticed that the Predacon had slightly opened one of its optics to look up at her before closing it again.

Lyra began to tell the Predacon who is who in the Decepticon ranks. "Knock Out is the shortest mech and he's all red with wheels on his back. He cares nothing back his smooth finish. Soundwave is in charge of communication, which is weird because he doesn't say a word! Yet Starscream and Megatron know what Soundwave "tells" them. Maybe because they have known him much longer than anyone on this ship. Next is Shockwave, the purple mech with the single red optic. He's the one who created you. He talks funny though but not to the point that it's not understandable."

As she informed the Predacon about the Decepticons, she would also do some gestures on her helm and face to make it more easier to identify each member. The Predacon would occasionally slightly open its optics to see those gestures before resting again. "You don't need no introduction with Lord Megatron. Tallest and bulkiest of everyone. All gray with scars on his face. You should know him by now. Same with Starscream. Shrieks and yells a lot. Power hungry. Aft kisser. Backstabber. Liar...murderer." With each word, Lyra's faceplate became bitter and bitter and her optics began to fill with betrayal, loathing and hatred. Unknowing to her, the Predacon had noticed this sudden change from the chirpy femme but then the door opened to the upper haul and with loud stomps, in came Starscream wearing the Apex Armor.

"Okay. Now in you go!" Starscream commanded as he pointed towards the corridors and to the kennel. Knowing that this wasn't going to end well, Lyra quickly got up and moved away as the Predacon gazed up at Starscream with lazy optics. The Predacon then stood up and roared at Starscream, warning him that it wasn't in the mood and was getting angry. "Pfft. Do your worse." Starscream boast with a smirk, believing that he would be triumphant in this round. "The Apex Armor is virtually-AAHH!" But Starscream was cut short as the Predacon grabbed the arm of the armor and began to swing Starscream around. "NO! AH! RELEASE ME! AH!" Lyra stayed a several feet away but was still able to watch the entertainment before her. She couldn't help but laugh at Starscream's unfortunate situation.

Finally, the Predacon had released Starscream, sending him flying. Starscream crashed against the upper wall, right above the entrance of the corridor before gravity pulled him to the ground. As the Predacon prepared itself to attack Starscream once more, the armored seeker slowly got to his knees and servos, glaring at Lyra who was covering her mouth with her servos, muffling her laughter. Before anyone could make a move, a voice came through their commlink.

"Starscream. Lyra. Are you with the beast?" Megatron asked, communicating with them both at the same time.

"Ah! Yes, master! We are!" Starscream spoke with a light voice, answering for the both of them. "We've been reviewing attack maneuvers." He said, pretending that nothing was wrong in training the beast. Lyra rolled her optics and she was received with a glare from her commanding officer. "He's doing quite well." The seeker said with a low grumble at the end of his sentence and Lyra chuckled before speaking. "Indeed he is, master! The Predacon is quite the fast learner!" She added with a smirked towards Starscream who bared his denta at her once more.

"One of the excavation team has failed to report in." Megatron informed them both and Starscream was quick to the punch to find an excuse to get away from his duties with the Predacon.

"I shall assemble my seeker armada immediately and-"

"I would prefer that you lead our newly returned asset on this mission." Megatron interrupted his second, who gazed up at the Predacon with wide optics and in disbelief. "So that our Predacon is as adapted in fetching bones as it is hunting Autobots! Lyra, you will go along with them to make sure that everything goes accordingly."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Lyra responded with a smirk on her face before the communication was cut off. She then faced both Starscream and the Predacon. "Well! We have work to do!"

"Don't you dare order me! AH!" Starscream cried out as the Predacon roared at Starscream, silencing him and forcing him back into the corridor. Lyra wasn't so sure if the Predacon was siding with her, or that he wanted Starscream to shut up. Either one was fine by her. "I wonder if it knows latitude and longitudes, or..." But to answer her question, the Predacon raced to the edge of the haul and leapt off before taking to the skies. "Nevermind."

* * *

The ground bridge had opened and they appeared on a cliff side. In front of them was an aircraft which told them that the Autobots maybe here. Lyra walked along with two drones that Starscream choice to accompany him. Speaking of Starscream, the seeker was still wearing the Apex Armor for the Predacon had waited for them to arrive through the ground bridge. The Predacon had sniffed the air and let out a low growl, looking towards the cliff's edge. "Well, go already!" Starscream commanded the Predacon although his commanding stance wavered a bit when the Predacon hissed at him before going after whoever the Predacon smelled. Lyra could hear the destruction that the Predacon was making and the ground beneath them trembled softly. But she knew that whoever was in those tunnels was feeling an earthquake than just simple vibrations.

"We should check out their aircraft. Just in case." Lyra suggested and with a huff, Starscream led the way in. The aircraft was decent size and was big enough to fit Apex Armored Starscream. There wasn't much to see inside the aircraft except for weapons and low amount of Energon. Once they saw that there wasn't anything important on the ship, the Decepticons stepped onto the panel that lowered them out of the aircraft. "Given that this ship is currently unoccupied, it would seem that the Autobots did stumble upon our little mining operation." Starscream began to state out the obvious.

"No worries. My Predacon is no doubt dismantling the interlopers as we speak. It was a challenge, but I manage to tame the savage beast. Taught it to heed my every command." Starscream began to boast as he stepped off the platform with the drones and Lyra following closely behind. Lyra rolled her optics and shook her helm and gave each drone a side glance, signaling them that whatever Starscream says about the Predacon was bull.

"You're not wearing that armor to protect yourself from it?" One of the seeker drones questioned, causing Lyra to snicker behind her servo before quickly straightening up before Starscream could fully turn to face them. "From my beloved pet? Of course not! In fact, it's getting rather warm in here." Starscream answered, sounding a bit nervous at first before getting comfortable. He then pressed the center button in order to remove the armor from his frame. Once so, he placed the device at close by rock and stretched his frame. "Ah. Ventilation."

Just then, there was a huge explosion, rocking the entire place. Lyra wobbled on her legs, trying to stay upright until the shaking stopped. Once so, Starscream, Lyra and the drones went towards where the explosion originated from. "Oh. That would do some damage." Starscream purred with a smile. Lyra raised an optic brow before questioning, "To the Autobots? Or the Predacon?" "Irgh. Why do you even care about that beast?" Starscream then asked under his breath so that his seeker drones wouldn't hear him. Unknowing to them, there was a little human in their presence and was making her way quickly to the platform so that she can get inside the ship and contact Optimus.

But her presence didn't go unnoticed at the last minute for the Decepticons had heard her scampering feet and heavy panting. Lyra had stopped her, placing her pede in front of her path and with wide eyes, the little human stared up and came face to face with Starscream and Lyra. "Miko, is it?" Starscream asked, bending down to tower the little human. The human, Miko, took a few steps back but it was in vain for she was cornered. "Oh, I'm sorry! Were you trying to reach this ship to call for help perhaps?" Starscream spoke, a smirk on his face as he moved towards the ship and then pressed a button, causing the plating to raise back up.

But Miko quickly ran towards the platform nonetheless. Lyra tried stopping her by snatching the human, but Miko was faster and dodged the servo before dodging Starscream's attack. She then leap up and grabbed the edge of the platform before climbing up. But the platform was raising too slowly and Starscream took this moment to strike again, more in a teasing manner, playing with his prey. Miko dodged once more and with a quick glance, spotted the Apex Armor close by. Reacting on impulse, Miko jumped into the air and Lyra tried catching her but was too late. Miko had landed on the Apex Armor, activating it and armoring herself.

The Decepticons stared in awe and shock that the Apex Armor even worked for a human. Once Miko had fully armored herself, she smirked and started to approach Starscream with confidence. "What's the matter, Screamy? Can't pick on someone your own size?" As Starscream backed away, more in shock and fear, Lyra prepared herself and activated her blades, but before anyone could make a move, there was a sound from above them. Everyone, including Miko, looked towards the sky and something small was falling towards them. It bounced off the top of Miko's armored head and fell to the ground. When the small object stopped rolling, it was shown that the object was the optic of a fossilized Predacon. "What do you know? It does fetch." Starscream confirmed as he looked at the optic before looking back up to the sky.

The Predacon had landed on the Autobot's ship and with a small "Scrap" from Miko, the armored human began to make a run for it, passing the Decepticons before being pushed roughly to the ground as the Predacon landed onto of her. "You play nice with her now!" Lyra joked before the Predacon began to claw at the armor, trying to the pry the human out of it. "Go ahead! Make a wreck of her as you no doubt did the Wreckers!" Starscream joined in, wishing to prove the lie he told his seekers.

Then, Megatron's voice rang through their commlink. "Starscream, Lyra. Status report!"

Being the second in command, Starscream did his job in reporting in, once more boasting about their success in the mission. Although Megatron was no fool and Lyra smirked to herself as she watched the Predacon have its fun with the armored human. "I'll tear you apart!" Miko spat after she was smack into the ground by the Predacon before going wide eyed when the Predacon breath fire onto her.

"Have the beast return with my prize, immediately! You can stay behind and finish the Autobots." Megatron ordered before turning off their communication.

"Alright, Predacon. You had your fun. Time to head back to the big boss." Lyra said to the beast. The Predacon glanced at Lyra at the corner of its optics before slowly seizing its flames. It stared at Lyra and the femme was for sure that it was going to attack her. But it didn't. Instead, it's attention went to Starscream, who it had overheard the seeker speaking ill of the Predacon.

"Yes, master." Starscream said, sounding less enthusiastic. "Assuming I can coax the brainless brute into-gah!" The Predacon cut Starscream short of his sentence, knocking and pinning him down onto the ground, roaring into his face before looking at the fossilized optic. It then delicately snatched the optic between its teeth before flapping his wings to hover in the air. It turned around and before it could take to the sky, the Predacon had snatched Lyra by her shoulder with its talons and took off. "AH! Whoa! W-wait a second!" Lyra began to struggle as she heard Starscream shouted up at the Predacon. "What?! You never obey my commands!" That was the last thing Lyra heard before the Predacon rapidly ascended towards the sky.

* * *

"Oh Primus! Oh scrap! I'm not looking down!" Were the whimpers from the orange femme who was still flying with the Predacon by its talons. Being a grounder, Lyra was never fond of flying unless she was inside a large ship. But being exposed like this was way too much for her and she felt as though she was going to have a panic attack. But the Predacon had a strong grip on her but delicate enough that it wouldn't penetrate her armor. Still, Lyra cling onto the Predacon's legs, making sure that the Predacon won't let her go or accidentally drop her!

The Predacon flew fast but it didn't feel fast enough for the whimpering grounder. She was all too happy when she spotted the Warship and that the Predacon carefully dropped her onto the upper haul. Lyra landed on her pedes and watched as the Predacon landed a few feet away from her. She didn't need to contact her master because the loud landing and walking made it obvious that the Predacon had returned. Within moments, Megatron had come up and met the Predacon to retrieve the fossil. "Ahh, you have performed well my pet." Megatron said with a malicious smile on his face as he petted the Predacon. "This will be a splendid contribution to the spawning of your Predacon brethren." He added as he continued to pet and stroke the Predacon. Lyra remained in the background, not wishing to interrupt the two nor displease her lord.

Another figure began to approach Megatron and Lyra saw that it was the medic Knock Out. "My liege." He said out of respect and with a small helm bow. "We have located another one of Shockwave's Predacon energy signature. Weak but steady." Knock Out informed their warlord which caused the smirk on Megatron's face to grow. "Excellent." Megatron smirked before slowing turning to face the red medic. "Knock Out, do not return empty handed."

"Moi? Don't know the meaning of the word." Knock Out said, doing his best to reassure their lord and master.

"Isn't the word 'empty handed' two words?" Said a voice and it was Starscream. "Look who decided to join the party." Lyra whispered to herself although Megatron and the Predacon must have great hearing because they glanced at her. Lyra straightened at their stares before they turned their attention back to Starscream and Knock Out who had faced the seeker with a glare.

"You would know. Or did your missing arm turned up?" He challenged the seeker, getting face to face with the commander. Lyra smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for the entertainment to start. "Why you wheel pound-" Sneered at the medic before being interrupted by the warlord. "Starscream! You had failed me enough for today! Assume the task of monitoring for Predacon energy signatures at once!" Megatron commanded to the shrinking Starscream, his wings lowered. "Yes my liege." Starscream said in defeat before shoving Knock Out to the side as he walked away.

"I am sure you will find the gig as invigorating as I did, Screamer." Knock Out teased which caused Starscream to growl in frustration as he continued to walk. "Lyra, you will resume watch over the beast. Make sure it is fed and well rested." Megatron then command the femme who straightened up once more and bowed.

Lyra then turned to face the Predacon. "Looks like it's us all over again." Lyra said as she faced the Predacon before leaning in to whisper. "Take this time to have your fun with Starscream. And I'll make sure that you are super well fed!" She joked with a grin and she received a few twitches of the Predacon's mandibles. But this moment was interrupted when Starscream yelled at the Predacon. "What are you lurking about? Get back into your kennel!" He commanded and kicked the tail of the Predacon only to barely dodge a tail lob. "You mindless brute! Look what you've done." Starscream gasped as one of the satellites was destroyed by the attempted attack on Starscream.

"Maybe that wouldn't have happen if you didn't mistreat it like you just did." Lyra challenged with a glare only to receive one from her commander. "You need to learn your place, femme! I am your commanding officer and you're merely a soldier! Or must you be reminded as to what happens to those who forget their place?" Starscream said with a deadly smirk and Lyra knew exactly what Starscream was referring to. With a rageful shout, Lyra charged at Starscream, summoning her blades so that she could cut that smug look off his face. Starscream didn't expected this and became panicked but before Lyra could reach the seeker, the Predacon stopped Lyra with his tail. It's not that he whacked her but a sharp nudge to stop her in her tracks. Baffled, Lyra stared at the Predacon who gave her a warning hiss.

"Finally. The Predacon has recognized its true master." Starscream boast before gasping when the Predacon roared at him, silencing the seeker. The Predacon then put itself between the two, blocking an attempt on either one from attacking the other. "You're smarter than anyone had thought you were to be." Lyra soft spoke to herself in slight awe. She never really thought of the beast to be primitive or mindless, but not as intelligent as them. Unconsciously to her, Lyra began to slowly raise a servo to place it on the scaly plating of the Predacon but she had stopped at mid raise when the Predacon stared at her and released a soft hiss. Not understanding the beast and thinking that it was a sign of aggression, Lyra brought her servo back down and averted her gaze from the Predacon.

"I'll...go get the repair crew and some Energon for the Predacon." Lyra said, her gaze still on the ground before quickly walking away. The Predacon gazed after her, a soft and quiet sound escaping from its voicebox before turning its attention to Starscream. He did nothing to the seeker but his mere gaze and presence was enough to frighten the commander and having him step away, giving the Predacon some space.

* * *

Lyra had returned with the drones and the needed Energon. She brought two large cubes of Energon for the Predacon although she wasn't so sure in what way it preferred in consuming the Energon. "Sorry if this isn't the way you eat Energon." She said as she placed the cubes down in front of the beast before taking a few steps back. The Predacon stared at her, slowly tilting its helm and Lyra stared back. "You know? Eat?" She said while pointing a digit towards her opened mouth. She could hear Starscream scuffing in the background. "Like this." Lyra then opened a small compartment that was on her waist before pulling a small box of Energon sticks. She then took a bite out of it and before speaking. "See? Now you try." She said as she nudged one of the cubes closer to the Predacon.

The Predacon continued to stare at Lyra, making the similar soft noise that it made when she left before lowering its helm to take a big bite out of the Energon cube. It crunched it with ease and began to chew before swallowing. "There you go!" Lyra grinned before looking at the drones. "You two should had started repairing the satellite. Hop to it!" She commanded, clapping her servos as the drones quickly scurry to the broken satellite. As the drones work, the Predacon continued to eat its meal and Starscream sticked close to the drones for his own safety. Lyra couldn't help but stare at the beast as it consumed the Energon cubes. She thought of how it had stopped her from attacking Starscream and how it showed that it wasn't taking the seeker's side. _Why did it stop me?_ Lyra had thought to herself that some question over and over even when she went to fetch the drones and bring the beast its food.

"The primitive mutt demolishes our entire communication network. And Lord Megatron intends to breed more of it?" Starscream began to rant to himself as the drones began to work on the long processes of repairing the damage of the satellite. The Seeker paced back and forth as he calculated the situation for himself, knowing that with his current experience with this Predacon, he could only imagine how things would be like for HIM with the more Predacon that are being created! He then shifted his attention to the two drones who were nearly done with the repairs. "Would you two hurry up? I want this fix before our master is bothered by such distractions."

The drones had completed their task and stepped away so that Starscream may check if it is functional. The femme stayed by the Predacon's side and noticed how the beast was observing Starscream very closely, like a predator watching its prey. For a second, she thought that the Predacon was going to attack Starscream like before whenever the seeker harassed or insulted the beast, but it did nothing as Starscream began to press some buttons.

"Entering access override code and rebooting now." Starscream announced before turning away to see if the satellite would work or not. After a few seconds of waiting, Starscream thought it had worked but the satellite began to shoot sparks and made a loud whirring noise, causing Starscream to jump back with a cry and shield himself from being electrocuted. Lyra sniggered in the background as she watched her commander's disbelief. "No! No no no no no!" Starscream gasped as the satellite failed to work before kicking in frustration.

* * *

It was no good. The satellite wasn't going to fix itself and the drones didn't know what else to do. Lyra suggested calling in Soundwave but Starscream refused the idea because he knew that Soundwave would inform Megatron on the situation. "But if we don't, then we will be in the dark with what's going on with our troops and Knock Out who is still on his mission! And! The punishment for NOT contacting Lord Megatron will be far more severe than it currently is!" Lyra insisted, putting up a brave front with her commander and not caring that the coward would get back at her whether today or later. It was shown that Starscream was thinking this over because he had a conflicted look on his face before growling in anger. "Fine!" The seeker cave in but Lyra knew that Starscream was going to get back at her for this.

It took some time to bring Megatron and Soundwave to the upper haul. Lyra was ordered to bring them there because Starscream was too scared to do it himself. Of course, Lyra was nervous as well but she knew that she wasn't going to get an audial full of rageful yelling from her lord. It didn't take long to go back and forth, and once Lyra explained as to what had happened (informing how it was Starscream's fault which made his jaw dropped and wings droop), Megatron began very upset.

"Communications have been down for how long?!" Megatron roared in disbelief and anger before taking two threatening steps towards the cowering Starscream. It was expected that Megatron would noticed their offlined communications and see as to why is that. While Starscream was being yelled at, Lyra lingered in the background with the Predacon who was watching everyone closely. "Soundwave practically has the dish repaired, master." Starscream chirped quickly in fear, pointing towards the officer of communication who was brought up to work on the dish since Starscream and the drones failed to do so. "Which is all well and good for Soundwave. But for you!" Megatron rebuttaled, sneering in the seeker's faceplate. The communications then came online with the medic's voice coming through.

"Knock Out to Lord Megatron! Please come in!" Cried the red speedsters and it was obvious that something was wrong.

"See? Hah. All fix." Starscream said with a weak chuckle, hoping that that would decrease his lord's frustration towards him. Whether there would be an answer for that, Megatron had began to focus on Knock Out and the mission on obtaining the the Predacon bone. It was an affirmative and Knock Out does have the bone although he was being tailed by Autobots. Lyra had spotted Starscream with a smirk on his face, and she knew that he was hoping for the medic to fail his mission because of their recent dispute early today.

"Lyra, remain with the beast. See that it will not cause another mess. Although, I highly doubt that!" Megatron snapped, leaning closely into Starscream's face, causing the seeker to shrink away in fear.

"Yes, my lord." Lyra said with a bow as she watched Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream walk away. She can tell that Starscream was very upset with the outcome and he glared back at her and the beast before disappearing into the corridor.

* * *

Lyra had learned that Knock Out had returned safely from his mission and had retrieved the Predacon bone from its location. "Aw man! I wish I was there to see the look on Starscream's face! Ha ha! I could only imagine." She grinned to herself as she carried a small cube of Energon for herself, sipping it as she headed back to the upper haul. There was no need to watch over the Predacon for today although she couldn't help but return to it. It was a strange feeling. She didn't feel afraid of the Predacon but she acknowledges its power and strength. Still, she felt at ease in its presence and she found it strange that she was able to talk to it as if she was talking to a fellow Con.

Once she reached the upper haul, Lyra spotted the Predacon in front of the system screen where Starscream tried rebooting the satellite hours ago. It was dark and cold outside but she found it strange that the Predacon was staring at the screen. The Predacon then noticed her scent and looked over at her, twitching its mandibles at her and making a low noise that didn't sound threatening but more out of curiosity. "I know. I'm done for the day and no longer need to watch over you. But...I couldn't sleep and I'm in no mood in seeing Starscream's face again." Lyra told the Predacon and she frowned deeply when she mentioned Starscream. "What were you doing anyway?" She asked as she leaned over to see the screen as to what the Predacon was looking at. But there was nothing, just the lock screen instead.

The Predacon merely stared at her and Lyra raised an optic ridge. "You like to stare a lot, don't you?" She said as she stared back into the beast's golden optics. "You know, you're not so bad. If only Starscream could see that and not treat you like some kind of foot soldier." She said with venom in her voice as she glared to the side. The Predacon made a soft chuff noise at her, mandibles twitching before leaning its muzzle towards her face. In fear, Lyra tensed up and took a few steps back, accidentally dropping her cube. "Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?" She questioned before gasped as her back hit a wall. She looked back up at the beast who had followed her and its muzzle was a few inches away from her face.

Lyra tried to lean her face away, afraid that the Predacon was going to do something! But as she stared into those golden optics once more, Lyra found herself calming down as she continued to gaze into its optics. Slowly, she began to raise her servo again and this time, the Predacon made no sound. Taking this as an invitation, Lyra placed her servo at the side of its muzzle, being careful with its mandibles. She was surprised that the Predacon even allowed to touch it! She had only seen Megatron and Shockwave do so, but Megatron is their leader and Shockwave is its creator so she can see why. Carefully, Lyra began to stroke the side of its muzzle and she saw that the Predacon relaxed and leaned into her touch, purring as well.

"Well. This is a surprise." Lyra said with a hesitant smile as she continued to pet the beast who kept purring.

* * *

Days have pass since that brief moment between the Predacon and Lyra. The femme continued to be assigned to watch over the Predacon-and Starscream-since she has proven to Lord Megatron that she can be around the beast without causing any trouble to herself or to the equipment. Starscream would still be forced to watch over the Predacon while also locating any bones for Project Predacon. But with each passing day, Starscream would come less and less to the upper haul, leaving Lyra with the responsibility in training and caring for the beast. Which is no problem to the femme. She was rather content to be with the Predacon by herself then be with Starscream.

Throughout those days, Lyra felt as though she was getting closer to the Predacon, bonding with it. She would even come visit it during her free time or whenever she wasn't assigned to watch over it. The beast would even greet her every time she came to visit, moving quickly towards her to receive pets and sometimes treats. Lyra would tell the Predacon stories about Cybertron before the war started, although she couldn't say much because she was forged a decade before the war started. But she would tell the stories that she was told about Cybertron to the Predacon before telling it stories about her adventures and missions, close calls with the Autobots and moments of survival.

"I'm not so sure that you fully understand me," she began to say one day as dark clouds slowly began to shroud the skies. "But I feel like you do." She looked down at the nested Predacon. They were seated underneath the shade, knowing that it will soon rain with those clouds rolling in. The Predacon continued to stare up at Lyra before giving a soft sigh which Lyra did the same. "Sometimes, I wish you could talk and tell me...I don't know. Something." She said then gave it a soft pat on its helm before standing up. After spending so much time with the Predacon, she can tell that it wanted to rest so she left him be and went back inside to see if there was anything for her to do besides Predacon duties.

As Lyra roamed the corridors, she heard a low hiss sound, that echoed throughout the corridor. She tensed up at the sound, door wings slightly trembling for she had never heard such a noise. _Oh come on Lyra! You're a Decepticon! You don't get scared that easily!_ She thought to herself, trying to be brave as she investigated the sound. Coming to a corner, she gasped when she saw a hulking figure in the distance and recognized it as the body of Breakdown but the host was Silas. She knew that Knock Out kept both the body of his former partner and the villainous human host to torture as Silas once did with Breakdown. But what was it doing out in the halls? Break-Silas had noticed a presence and with that same hiss noise, the creature croaked out, "Energon!" Then the jaw unhooked, opening the mouth wide and a long tongue slide out.

The creature then began to race at her, servos outstretch to try and grab her. With a cry of fear, Lyra began to run away. She didn't know exactly what it was or how it became to be, but she knew that she had to inform Megatron. Changing into her alternate mode, Lyra raced down the corridors, burning tires as she made a quick turn and was soon able to outrun the monster. But as she raced down the corridors, Lyra had to hit the brakes, causing her to skid for she would bump into Vehicons who walked the same way as Silas did and had the same tongue! The femme kept backtracking and stopping when she came across more creatures.

Thinking that she was safe for now, Lyra changed back to her upright form but walked with caution, keeping herself alerted to any noise. As she came closer to another corridor, she heard the voice of her lord and stopped to listen. "I do not know from what madness your yarn strings, Starscream. But if I learn that you've been dabbling with my Dark Energon stores again, attempting to fuse yourself with its formable power. Let me just say, you have been rewarded more chances for redemption than anyone in Decepticon history!"

She then heard blast shots firing and Lyra looked and saw that Megatron had terminated another creature. Now that she had revealed herself, she approached the trio with her own door wings drooping towards the ground. "My liege, what is going on?" She asked, being careful with her words. "Allow Starscream to explain." Her lord responded with a sneer towards his second before moving past them.

* * *

With what Starscream said, Lyra was enraged but she was in no place to snap and yell at the seeker for he was her second in command and she was in the presence of Megatron. That would be a cocktail for disaster for herself. Instead, she joined them in the throne room, where more questions were brought up.

"Then why can I not command the monster to follow my bidding?" The warlord questioned Knock Out and Starscream. "While the trace of Dark Energon should have granted you control over these ghouls, I believe the synthetic component may be corrupting your link to them." Knock Out theorized which sound quite believable. Which caused Lyra to be more alarmed because this became bad to worse. One bite would infect anyone and Megatron can't even control them despite having Dark Energon within them? And the more they stall, the more of those monster will be created. Lyra glared at Starscream for she knew that it was all his fault. He bully his way into getting what he wanted and even though he has yet explained as to why he created such a monster, Lyra knew all too well that Starscream forced Knock Out to continue with the procedure.

"Initiate high alert." Megatron ordered Soundwave, turning his attention to the chief of communication. "Instruct all troops to keep their distance from the mutations and terminate on sight!" The warlord then faced back to the two mechs. "Your fates however remains to be seen." Megatron hissed as the two mechs simply stood there. "Why are you still here?! Find this creation of yours and eradicate it, immediately!" He snarled as Starscream and Knock Out race off to do just that. "Lyra, go and guard the Predacon. Even though with its ferocious might, we cannot risk any chance of it becoming infected. Go!" He commanded the orange speedster who bowed her helm and quickly race out of the room.

* * *

Throughout the day, Lyra stood guard of the upper haul, making sure that any Terrocon came were terminated on sight. Only a few came and when the Predacon tried to attack, Lyra quickly stopped it. Of course, it had snarled at her and with a firm look, the beast listened and Lyra did quick work on the ghouls. Luckily, she didn't had to deal with a lot and by the end of the day, all of the ghouls were destroyed, including the plague bringer. But then she was informed that Airachnid had escaped her stasis pod and had commanded the Insecticon. She and the Hive were transported far away from here thanks to Soundwave, but that only meant that they were half an army weaker and more because they had lost a lot of Vehicon troops.

"I can't believe this!" Lyra snapped, punching a nearby way out of rage. "This is all Starscream's fault! With his stupid meddling in things that he doesn't understand! Can't Lord Megatron see that Starscream is hazardous and can cause the downfall of the Decepticons?!" At this point, Lyra had lubricant in her optics -tears for humans- and she had fell to her knees. "Why? Why did Megatron choice that spineless worm over _him?!_ Why?!" Lyra sobbed into her servo, door wings lowered and frame trembling.

The Predacon had watched her reaction, making no sound as the femme continued to sob heavily in her servos. Slowly, the beast approached her and lowered its helm, using its mandibles to stroke and rub against the top of her helm. The Predacon would softly chuff until Lyra looked up at it. "I'm sorry." She hiccuped before trying to rub away her tears. The Predacon purred and gently rubbed its muzzle against her cheek. Lyra was surprised at this action and blinked in confusion. _I_ _t's trying to comfort me?_ She thought to herself as she gazed up at it in surprise.

The beast continued to rub her cheek with its muzzle, purring and Lyra remained silent for a few moments before raising a servo to pet the Predacon. With an unsteady sigh, the femme began to speak. "A while back, there was a Decepticon called Dreadwing. He was loyal to Lord Megatron and to the Decepticon cause. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his lord. At that time, Starscream had left the Decepticons and was hidden away. During the time that Dreadwing joined the crew and became Megatron's new second in command, he and I...grew close." She said as she paused her petting, letting her servo lingered on one of its neck plating. The Predacon looked down at her as it felt her servo gripping against its neck. The beast made no noise as Lyra continued to speak.

"Dreadwing was so caring and tendered with me. He even respected me which very few do and he was so formal with me. He was such a gentle mech. He was a mech of honor." Lyra called with a soft smile on her face. "He and I...we loved each other. To love someone is to have strong emotions for them. It's to do anything in your power to protect them. To care for them. To die for them." The femme shut her optics as more tears began to form.

"And then Starscream came back! Dreadwing learned that it was that worthless seeker that his brother was killed and brought back as a Terrorcon only to roam a parallel dimension forever! Dreadwing was in shock and disgusted at the fate his brother was left in and how his master was willingly to keep that a secret from him!" The memory of watching the Psychic Patch between Megatron and Starscream was hard and even more so when she noticed the hurtful look on her beloved.

Then the last memory of her beloved was the night before he was killed. How he smiled at her and kissed her before she went into recharge, hearing his last words of affection for her. She did not know of Dreadwing's plan. She didn't know that that was going to be the last time she will ever be with him. Lyra began to sob heavily, clinging onto the neck of the Predacon for support. "Why Dreadwing? Why did you do it? You could have still been alive. We could have still been together." She cried out as she remembered hearing the loud blast shot that awakened her and guided her to her deceased beloved with that gaping hole through his chest. She remembered the words that Megatron said to Starscream before she wailed and hugged the lifeless frame of Dreadwing.

As Lyra cried, the Predacon softly purred and arched its neck before rubbing its muzzle against her back, minding her door wings. Lyra hugged the beast's neck, crying for the longest time. She cursed out the names of Starscream and Megatron, shedding tears of anger and sadness. Moments passed and once Lyra exhausted herself of her tears, she pulled away from the Predacon who softly chuffed at her. "Thank you. I don't know if you understood everything, but I still thank you." Lyra said with a sad smile as she wiped her tears away. The Predacon purred and leaned forward, letting its forehead pressed against hers and relaxed. Lyra was again surprised by this action before smiling and gently hugged its muzzled, keeping both of them together. Lyra would soon realize that the beast understood everything she told him and how his actions towards will change completely.

* * *

Wow! Drama at the end! It's true, I was planning to have Blind Side AKA Lyra paired with Dreadwing in my discontinued TFP story. So I decided to incorporate that in this story!

So, what did you guys think? Leave a review and I will back as soon as possible with a new chapter!


	2. Revelation

Hello everyone! Joce here to welcome you back to another chapter of _He is Power Untamed_! Again, I was quite busy these past few months with school and exams! Now that I am done for the moment, I have three weeks of vacation and I thought "might as well finish up chapter 2!" I saw a lot of you begging me to continue and update right away and I am happy that you are all enjoying the story! Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter!

We left off with Lyra being in charged in caring for the Predacon rather than Starscream. We also learn a few secrets of Lyra and as well as a previous relationship that left her emotionally wounded. Let's see what other secrets will be revealed in this chapter: Revelation!

* * *

Revelation: the act of revealing or disclosing; disclosure.

PRONOUNCE: rev- _uh_ - **ley** -sh _uh_ -n

Days have gone by and Lyra continued to bond with the beast. There would be times that she would be sent onto missions and Starscream was left to watch over the Predacon. Although, his experiences were getting worse for the beast was treating him far more dangerous than before. Granted, Starscream was still at fault for hitting or insulting the beast, but the reaction on the Predacon was a whole another level. Whenever Lyra returned from her mission, she would find Starscream with either dents or gashes or both. He would have and rant to their Lord and Lyra would be commanded to confront the beast on this situation.

"You have to stop attacking Starscream the way you have been recently." Lyra said as she tried placing a servo on its muzzle. The Predacon would hiss then snort, shaking its head before looking away. With sigh, Lyra moved so that the Predacon would be looking at her. "I know, I know. I hate Starscream as much as you do. But we both need to tolerate him for just a little bit longer. I've heard that the cloning process of the Predacons are almost done and you're brethren will be born soon." She and noticed that the beast twitched and finally looked at her.

"So when that happens, you won't be alone and have buddies to bully Starscream along with you." Lyra added with smirk but her tone said that she was merely joking. "Also, I won't be watching over you tomorrow. We will be arriving to Shockwave's offsite laboratory to see how your Predacon brothers are doing. I'll be helping Knock Out deliver the Synthetic Energon so be on your best behavior while I'm away. Okay?" She said and the Predacon merely huffed before nuzzling its muzzle against her arm. She knew what that meant and she began to pet the beast who purred with content.

* * *

The next day was a stormy one with heavy rain along with lightening and thunder. The storm didn't frightened the femme as she stared out the window, watching the wonderful display of the storm. Back on Cybertron, there would be acid storms which was deadly for anyone who stayed out for too long.

"Lyra! Come and help me load up the Energon!" Knock Out called out to her with authority in his voice. "Alright, alright." The femme said with a small sigh as she stepped away from the windows and followed the medic to the Energon storage room. The two worked together to pile all of the Synthetic Energon onto the platform that would lower them later on. "So, how is it like taking care of the beast? Must be daunting." Knock Out commented as he began another pile of Energon crates on the platform.

To answer, Lyra gave a light shrug. "Eh. It's alright. Not as fun or exciting as fighting Autobots during missions. But I must admit, it is amusing to watch the Predacon toy with Starscream." She smirked at the last part as she picked up another crate before carrying to the pile on the platform. "Speaking of Starscream, he always comes back from the upper haul all banged up or raging about the Predacon attacking him. Whereas YOU, not a single scratch on your lustrous finish." Knock Out observed which was true for not even once had the Predacon attached her. "Tell me Lyra, what's your secret with taming the beast, hmmm?" He then questioned as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

Lyra raised an optic ridge, door wings slightly twitching as she thought a way to answer the medic. "Well...just like what we're doing. I just...talk to it. Unlike Starscream, I don't treat it like scrap." She said and noticed the twisted expression of confusion and disgust on the red mech's faceplate. "I know, I know! It's weird and unlike a Decepticon. But, I don't know. I can talk to it with no problem. Well! As long as I keep my distance and feed it and give it some pets, then it becomes content." She quickly added as she place her last crate with the rest on the platform.

"So...you treat it as a sentient being rather than a beast?" Knock Out questioned as he was trying to understand his fellow Deception's actions towards the Predacon. Again, Lyra gave off a shrug. "Well, judging on how it would attack Starscream whenever our commander insults or attacks the beast, I would say that...perhaps it may be sentient." Lyra theorized and it showed that she too was confused to her own actions with the Predacon. Knock Out shook his helm in disbelief before picking up a crate and joined her on the platform. "For a Decepticon, you are quite strange." The red speeder teased which caused Lyra to rolled her optics. "Well excuse me that I didn't change along with the former goals of the Decepticon did." She rebuttaled before the overhead speakers turned on.

"Knock Out! Lyra!" The commanding voice of Megatron called out to them from the speakers. "I'm waiting." His voice growled lowly and Lyra pushed a few buttons as the red medic responded hastily. "We're on our way, Lord Megatron!" And as the speedster said those words, the platform began to lower itself, like an elevator, descending towards the ground at a moderate speed. Even though they had place a lot of crates on the platform, there was still more Synthetic Energon left onboard. But they are only bringing a few at a time unless said otherwise by Shockwave. As the platform descended, Lyra gazed back up at the Nemesis and spotted the Predacon at the top of the ship. She couldn't tell because of all of the rain and lightening but the Predacon was watching her and the medic reaching ground level and into the caverns of the offsite lab. When they had disappeared, the Predacon took flight and landed on the ground before entering the same cave entrance that Megatron and Starscream had used.

Once the two reached ground level, Lyra and Knock Out stepped off of the platform. "Synthetic Energon. Troops will be delivering my remaining supply to you." The medic informed the cyclopes scientist as he and the femme walked towards the group. "I will determine its value after Lord Megatron's Predacon army is ready for deployment." Shockwave announced, watching the two place their cubes down on the ground near the work station. But before they could even turn to get the remaining cubes, there was a loud roar coming from the entrance of the cavern. After spending so much time with the beast, Lyra knew that it was the Predacon. As everyone faced the entrance, out from the shadows came the Predacon, walking towards them with thundering steps before pausing to roar as if it to announce its arrival.

Hearing a low growl, Lyra spotted Starscream picking up a pipe and began to approach the Predacon. Knowing what the commander was planning to do, Lyra acted before she could think. "Unruly beast!" The seeker sneered as Lyra came into his path, facing him. "Starscream, don't-gah!" Lyra tried warning him but she received a heavy swing of the pipe against her helm before another one across her faceplate. "Silence, you wench!" He shouted before hitting her again, causing her to fall to the ground. Lyra couldn't do anything as the seeker faced the beast once more. "And as for you!" He snarled before whacking the Predacon twice on its face. "You dare roam freely without permission! GAH!" Starscream cried out in fear, stumbling backwards and falling on his rear as the Predacon roared at the commander's face.

Then, something incredible happened. The Predacon approached Starscream with deadly steps and as the commander shielded himself with another cry of fear, the Predacon transformed! Everyone. EVERYONE. Was in a state of shock, staring up at the towering mech that a few seconds ago was a beast! When no pain came to him, Starscream finally looked, whispering "What?" To himself before his optics slowly widened in shock, joining everyone else in the cavern. "Strike me or her again, and I will bury that rod in your spark." The Predacon threatened as it towered over the quivering Starscream.

As the Decepticon stared in shock, the Predacon turned towards Lyra who was on her knees as she witnessed its transformation when she was regaining herself from being attacked. The Predacon offered its servo to her and after a few seconds, Lyra slowly accepted the servo which was far larger than hers before being brought back onto her feet. "I...I did not realize that the beast was capable of transformation." The seeker stuttered as he quickly scooted himself away from the Predacon and Lyra, glancing over his shoulder several times but kept most of his attention on the beast. "Nor did I." Megatron glared back at Shockwave as if the scientist had hidden this secret from his master.

Hearing the word, the Predacon growled and glared at Starscream. "I am no beast!" He sneered at the trembling seeker before walking pass Starscream who gasped in surprise and quickly moved away. As the Predacon moved away, Lyra couldn't help but stare in awe at the mech. Never had she imaged of this happening. Never had she thought that the Predacon was able to change form just like the rest of them. He IS sentient. But then as this new revelation, Lyra realized those tender and close moments they had; the pets and nuzzling, and even when she hugged the beast as she exposed herself to him with her traumatic events with Dreadwing. It was strange but a blush crept onto the femme's faceplate, knowing that the Predacon remembers all of those moments.

"The ability to transform is a fundamental part of Cybertronian biology." Shockwave spoke up, beginning to theorize as to why the Predacon was able to change form. "We simply possess no evidence that the Predacon species ever reached that evolutionary stage since they've been extinct in the great cataclysm." As Shockwave spoke, the Predacon approached one of the cloning tubes and gazed up at his developing brethren. "And now we know." Starscream grumbled as he finally joined his fellow Cons.

"So, the rumors are true. I no longer will be alone." The Predacon confirmed as he stared at the tube in front of him. Lyra finally snapped out of her shock after its voice once more and now Megatron was approaching the former beast. Lyra didn't know what to do but her actions once again controlled her and she moved to join her master and the Predacon. "And I see you've been keeping secrets." Megatron said and the Predacon turned to face his master. "It was not my intention to deceive you, Lord Megatron." The Predacon answered truthfully and shook his helm softly. "I only recently became aware of my abilities. All I remember of my beginning is hunting, and battle. The wounding of my pride." The Predacon said as he glared at Starscream before turning to face Lyra. "And the touch of affection." He added with a small smile as he race a delicate digit to tenderly brush against her cheek where Starscream had hit her. Lyra blinked in surprise and didn't dare face her master for she was too flustered to see what kind of expression Megatron had towards the action of the Predacon.

"Thus I begun to burn with questions." The Predacon resumed as he faced Megatron once more. "Who am I? Where did I come from? The warship's data banks provided historical facts but still, I possess no memory of my own past. So I begun to reconsider my place in the present and wondered, could I be like the others? And now I know." After the Predacon's confession of it deep pondering of its existence, Lyra was surprised at this. She did recall spotting the Predacon gazing at the screen near the dish but she thought nothing of it. It was so strange hearing all of this and she wasn't so sure on how to feel about this.

"Yet you are unique!" Megatron exclaimed as he joined to stand alongside the Predacon to stare up at the tube that the Predacon was staring up. "Miracle science! Cloned by Shockwave from Cybernucleic acid recovered from the remains of your mighty ancestors." At that, the Predacon had a longing look in its optics as it continued to gaze at the cloning tube. After a few moments, the Predacon faced the warlord once more. "Lord Megatron, if I may, I wish to speak with Lyra in private." Megatron glanced at Lyra with a questioning and deadly look, causing the femme to lower her helm in defeat, door wings drooping. "Alright, but after you speak to me first."

* * *

"Wow. Who would had thought that the beast could change form? But just like the one eyed Decepticon said, we just didn't know until now." Knock Out exclaimed as Lyra was being patched up from the beating she had received from her commander. It stung and she would occasionally wince although she remained still, knowing how irritated that the medic can become with a fussy patient. "Yeah. It was quite an optic opener. I mean, the Predacon -I mean Predaking- is...huge! It towered even Lord Megatron!" Lyra gasped as she recalled the Predacon standing next to Megatron. "Speaking about the two, I wonder as to why the beast wishes to speak to you in private. Probably you became too friendly with him with all of your 'talks' and 'pets'." The medic snicker at the flustered femme who then glared at him. "Oh cut it out, will ya!" The femme swung her arm in attempt to hit the medic, causing him to back off with a shout, "Hey! Watch the finish!"

As the two prepared themselves to bicker, Starscream entered the medical bay. "The beast wants to speak with you." The seeker grumbled as he glared at the fully repaired Lyra. The femme said nothing but returned the glare before quickly moving past her commander and spotted the Predacon waiting for her outside. As she met up with the Predacon, Starscream waited for the two to be away from hearing distance. "Knock Out." The seeker addressed and the medic turned to face him. "Yes, Starscream? What is it now?" "Lord Megatron wishes to speak with us along with Shockwave and Soundwave. Regarding of the beast." The seeker informed and the red mech nod his helm. Knock Out already had an idea on what Megatron wanted to talk about, after hearing the ideas of the Predacon, or as he wishes to be address as PredaKING. "And, Lyra won't be joining us?" Knock Out then asked as he followed his commander to the storage room.

"No. Let us see what Lord Megatron has to say." It didn't take long for the two to reach the storage room, where everyone else was waiting for them. Megatron began to speak what was on his mind, for he has a fear that once Predaking realizes that he and his cloned brethren are stronger than the entire Decepticon force, then the Predaking would overpower and overthrow Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons. As the red medic wondered as to how they would get away with the elimination of the cloned Predacons, Starscream provided a plan that would keep them in the clear. "Why assume that we will be the ones to perform the deed?" Starscream spoke up as he leaned against a towering pile of Energon crates before continuing. "After all, if the Predaking were to discover that, say the Autobots, were responsible for wiping out his comrades. Our resident beast might in turn destroy our hated enemy for us. Or, they him." The seeker ended and Megatron smirked, liking this idea.

"Yes, but what of Lyra? She has unintentionally became close to the beast." Knock Out then brought up the femme, seeing how she wasn't involved in this little group meeting. "We cannot let her catch wind of our plan. She will no doubt try to warn the beast." Knock Out added before the seeker spoke up. "And if that were to happen, then we will just deal with her just as we dealt with her beloved Dreadwing." Starscream answered with a deadly smirk of his own.

* * *

"So, Predaking is the name you decided to go with then." Lyra finally spoke up since their entire walk was in silence. They had went to the upper haul for that private chat that Predaking wanted to have with her. There wasn't any other place that was more private, plus it was their usual spot to be when Predaking was a simple minded Predacon. "Yes. It is a name that I have chosen for I shall rule my Predacon brethren under Megatron's name." The scaly mech confirmed with a firm helm nod and powerful voice that for some reason made Lyra's spinal strut shiver and her door wings flutter. "That's a fitting name. Since you are the first to be cloned." She added with a smile then an awkward silence began between them. Lyra noticed that Predaking continued to stare just like always but before she could ask as to what he is staring at, he spoke up.

"Lyra, there is a reason why I wished to speak with you alone." The Predaking began to say at the small femme who barely reached his torso. "I wish to tell you that I understood everything that you said to me. At the very beginning, I did not until when I was assigned to retrieve the fossilize optic with you and Starscream." He said with a low growl at the end when he mentioned the Seeker. Predaking then lowered himself to one knee so that they could be at optic level. "Lyra, I recall when you spoke about love and what it means to love someone. And I wish to tell you that it is something that I feel towards you." He confessed and a small gasp escaped Lyra as she and her doorwings tensed up. A blush was creeping onto her cheeks as Predaking gently took her small servos into his very large ones. "It is something that I do not fully understand, it is true. But I feel the need to protect and comfort you, as well as feeling the dread of knowing that you will not be by my side at the end of the day and feeling empty and alone."

Lyra then remembered the time that Predaking took her away from the battle with the armored human or how he stepped in between her and Starscream from fighting each other. He did that because he was protecting her! And those times when he would comfort her and purr against her cheek and give her nuzzles. It was a sign of affection towards her! Predaking must had noticed her realization because he had a soft smile on his face and he used a servo to caress her cheek, the same area where she just had it repaired. "My actions and feelings were confirmed the moment that wretched Seeker strike you. I was filled with rage and wanted to speak, tell him that he would pay if he did such a thing again. And the moment I changed form, I knew that I would now be able to tell you all of this." Predaking could feel Lyra trembling because of her servos and her doorwings. He began to ponder if he was coming off too strong and should had waited. "Lyra?"

"I-I am sorry...this was just...so sudden." Lyra admitted with a nervous laugh which came off weak. She was nervous and flustered at this confession, which was strange because moments ago, Predaking was seen as a simple, primitive Predacon. But did she really see him like that? She couldn't focus on her thoughts because it was becoming a trainwreck in her processor. Seeing the internal battle on her faceplate, Predaking caressed her cheek once more before cupping it, which was basically cupping the entire side of her face. "Lyra, It is quite alright. There is no need to give me answer at this moment. But I wish for you to consider my feelings and what I have said to you." He told her with consideration and understanding that just made Lyra's spark flutter and she nod her helm with a smile. Still, she was so conflicted with all of this and needed some alone time to think this through.

* * *

But Lyra wasn't given the time to think about what Predaking has told her and if she will return his affection. As she wandered through the corridors, she did began to ponder everything that had happened between them. She does remember the times that he was gentle with her and even caring, especially when she told him about Dreadwing. At that thought, the femme let out a gasp. She now knew why she can't return Predaking's affections because she still hasn't overcome the lost of her previous partner. But Predaking has been nothing but considerate and caring towards her, even in his beast mode and now. She can see the strength in Predaking that can't be compared and how fierce he can be, but he never used that side of him onto her, only on Starscream. Even with the lack of a voice then, Lyra now sees how meaningful his actions towards her were, are!

As Lyra came to a crossing of corridors, she heard the thundering footsteps of both Megatron and Predaking. She knew that Predaking would be discussing his vision of commanding his brethren under Megatron's name and possibly some suitable housing off the Nemesis. But whatever discussing they were interrupted when she saw Starscream come out from a connecting corridor and rushed to the two larger mechs. "Lord Megatron! It seems Project Predacon has fallen into Autobot's hands!" Starscream informed and Lyra spotted the surprised and rage look on Predaking's face. "How is this possible?!" Predaking demanded of Starscream before Megatron raised his voice. "Starscream! Scramble your Seeker Armada!" The warlord commanded and Starscream bowed. "At once, my liege." He said before turning and began to sprint off.

"No!" Came the voice of Predaking, causing Starscream to stop in his tracks. Lyra couldn't see it, but the seeker had smirked before turning around. "If my brethren are in peril, I will confront the enemy." Predaking said as he bared his fangs at the thought the Autobot. "Very well. Do what you must." Lord Megatron accepted this with a helm nod and Lyra decided to jump in, knowing that it may not be a good idea. "My lord, I will lead Predaking to Soundwave so that he may get there through ground bridge much more quickly." Lyra insisted and Megatron stared at her hard before slowly nodding his helm. Quickly, Lyra guided Predaking to the Communication Chief who was at the bridge. Once there and the ground bridge was opened for Predaking, Lyra unintentionally placed a servo onto Predaking's stopping him before he could step through the swirling vortex. "Be careful." Lyra said to him with voice filled with concerned. They don't know what to expect once through the vortex, be it the entire Autobot Team or just a few members. Predaking nod his helm and let a clawed digit caress the side of her face. "I will return to you." He said before rushing through the ground bridge.

* * *

"Do not despair, my Predaking." Megatron began to say as Predaking let out a growl. He had returned from his battle with the Autobot-Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus-but he wasn't able to save his brethren nor kill the two who pulled the plug on the Predacons. He was currently in the Command Center, along with the rest of the Decepticons. Lyra, being a low class Decepticon, remained in the background and watched her lord speak. "For I vow to you, that the Autobots will pay dearly for the outrage against your kind." She had noticed that Starscream and Knock Out quickly glanced at each other, but being so far away, she couldn't tell the expressions on their faceplates. "Shockwave! Report."

From the overhead speakers, the scientist's voice rang through. "It is true, my liege. Project Predacon has been rendered null and void. At least I've been unable to recover any beast forms." With every word, Predaking began to get more enraged. His body began to shake with the anger that was building up inside of him. "However there's something you must behold for yourself." Shockwave added before disconnecting. With this new information, Megatron and Starscream decided to go and see this 'something' that Shockwave spoke about. "Lyra, show Predaking to his quarters so that he may rest." Megatron commanded as the ground bridge opened up. "Of course, my lord." Lyra said with a bow as Megatron and Starscream stepped through the bridge and disappeared. When Lyra faced Predaking, she can see the fierce and bloodlust in his golden optics. The look that she is all too familiar with. Knowing that Predaking wasn't going to recharge anytime soon, Lyra nudged her helm towards the door. "Let's talk." She said and pointed towards the ceiling, suggesting to head to the upper haul.

* * *

"The Autobots will pay for what they have done to my brethren!" Predaking roared before punching a wall, denting it deeply. Lyra flinched at the strength that Predaking just demonstrated in robot form. "I will have all of their heads!" Predaking added and was about to punch the wall once more until he felt a gentle servo placed on his back. He knew who it was and he didn't react negatively but merely turned his helm to look down at the femme that he had became close to. There was a firm look on her face but her optics showed that she was worried and scared. Did his reaction frightened her? "Predaking, I know the feeling of losing someone close and not being able to prevent it. Unlike me, you have the chance to avenge your brethren but you need to be calm and use your head. You can't rush into battle without thinking of what the enemy might have planned. You are strong, yes but everyone has a limit and weakness." Lyra warned Predaking who growled and huffed as he averted his gaze from her.

Lyra grumbled at Predaking's reaction before moving in front of him so that he was forced to acknowledge her presence. "Please don't ignore me. I'm only telling you this because I am worried about you." The femme confessed as she once again placed her servo on his, causing Predaking to look back down at her and slowly relax. Finally, Predaking turned to face Lyra and kneel down. "I apologize. It is true, I am upset of the demise of my brethren and I wish to pursue the Autobots until each one are annihilated. But I did not mean to frighten you." He said as he took a servo into his, just like before. "I understand. I know the feeling. But like I said; at least you can do something about it." She said she looked down to the ground, remembering Dreadwing. "Just be careful. Don't let your anger control your action and overcome your thinking." Lyra added with a small smile as she placed a servo on Predaking's cheek.

Golden and red optics latched onto each other. Predaking stared into her optics and he can see Lyra relaxing as did he. Being this close, Lyra was able to take in details that she never noticed before. She couldn't help but raise her other servo and began to lightly trace some of the many edges and curves on Predaking's face. The Predacon relaxed in her touches and gave a soft purr as he placed a servo on her hip, which his digits curled to her back. Lyra then slowly moved her digits to the designs above and below Predaking's lips and when she realized that she began to trace his lips itself, a blush came onto her face as she looked back into his optics. She saw that he was looking at her with bedroom eyes and he began to lean in. She felt a clawed servo cupped the side of her face, and she too found herself leaning in. But Lyra realized what was happening and before lips can make contact, Lyra shifted her helm to the side, feeling his lips at the corner of her own.

Predaking blinked in surprise, coming out of his daze and noticed the conflicted look on Lyra's face. With gentleness, he rubbed his cheek against hers, softly purring into her audial. "I...I'm sorry..." The femme began to say before Predaking softly shushed her with more nuzzles and purrs. "It is quite alright. There is no need to apologize." Lyra wished she could smile at that but she gently pulled away so that they can face each other. "Predaking, I wish I could return your feelings. I really do! But..." She said before biting her lower lip as she averted her gaze. Predaking watched her and seeing that she didn't know how to continue, he nod his helm. "I understand. You are still grieving the lost of your previous partner." Lyra's optics widened for a few seconds before relaxing and nod her helm. She shouldn't be surprise. She did tell him everything that night. But she wasn't so sure if he understood everything she said. "Take all the time you need. I will not rush you." He spoke with a gentle voice and when he gave her a kiss on her cheek, the femme's door wings fluttered at a rapid pace. But their tender moment wouldn't last longer because Megatron wanted to speak with Predaking immediately.

* * *

Throughout the week, the Decepticons were hard at work in retrieving some items on Shockwave's list. Lyra and Predaking were informed that they can recyberform Cybertron with the Synthetic Energon but they need to require some Earth equipment and modify them to work with their current equipment. There would be times that Lyra would join some of the Vehicons on missions, storming human facilities and steal away with their equipment. Whenever Lyra isn't on missions though, she was assigned to train Predaking. She thought it was a dumb idea since she isn't a warrior class like Starscream. But the commander was assigned to locate the needed equipment to recreate their home world and Knock Out had to stay with Shockwave to provide assistance. And even though Soundwave was once a fighter, he is more useful as communications and providing quick ground bridge.

After a successful mission and acquiring some control rods from the humans, Lyra went straight to the training room to show Predaking some fighting techniques to use against the Autobots. When she had reached the training room, Lyra was greeted with the sight of Predaking practicing some of the techniques that she had showed him before on some holo-projectors. She watched in awe at the power Predaking had as he fought against the holo-projectors, roaring and growling with every attack. Finally, Predaking slashed at the last opponent and the session was over. Predaking stood straight with pride until he spotted Lyra at the entrance.

After their talk at the upper haul, Predaking had been quite affectionate towards Lyra these past few days but he respected whatever boundaries the femme had stated whether through words or actions. She has been very grateful for that. She does indeed love the Predacon and would give him kisses on his cheek or forehead whenever no one was around to catch them. But it was strange because whenever she thought back of Dreadwing, the pain felt as though it was slowly subsiding. Sometimes, she would remember some tender moments they had and the way the decease warrior would talk and treat her. And then, when she compared his actions with Predaking's, she saw that there was so many similarities. Lyra began to worry that she will only love Predaking because he reminds her of Dreadwing. That she wouldn't love Predaking as his own person.

"Your form is getting better. Against the holo-projectors. We will see when you take on the Autobots for real." Lyra said as she approached the much larger mech. "That I cannot wait for." Predaking said with a low growl as he flexed his clawed digits. "And you will. But first, our lesson for today is," Lyra began to say before transforming her servo into a blaster and shooting at a nearby puppet without even looking. "Summoning your blaster and target practicing." Lyra said with a smirk at the surprise look in Predaking's optics. "If you have the ability to change form, then you should have a weapon installed for your robot form. Most weapons are installed but who knows?" The femme added as she stood alongside the Predacon.

It took a few hours and Predaking was getting more and more annoyed. Finally, Lyra came to the conclusion that a blaster should be installed. But before they could call it quits, Predaking -being stubborn- didn't give up and finally, Predaking summoned his own blaster. "Wow! You have one? You did it!" Lyra exclaimed with surprise and a smile on her face. Now that Predaking knew how to summon a blaster, they practice on shooting. The shots were wild, ranging from low power to too high, making it hard to keep a steady aim. By the time Predaking got it right, it was midday and Lyra called an end for today's lesson. As they head down to the dining hall to refill themselves with Energon, Predaking glanced down at his intended before speaking up. "I do not wish to offend, but you are not like the other members of the Decepticons." At his statement, Lyra softly chuckled. "That's because I didn't change when the former ideals of the Decepticons did." She spotted Predaking raising an optic at her response. "It's a long story." She added as they turned a corner but she saw that Predaking was waiting for her to start the story. "Alright. Long before the war, people were given jobs based on their alternate mode. My job was in the gladiator pits of Kaon, taking care of the monsters and creatures that were to face the gladiators. It was one of the worse jobs out there. Low pay, low maintenance and there would be 'accidents' when caring for the creatures." Lyra began her story as they finally reached the dining hall. There was some Vehicons enjoying their Energon and there was enough empty space for the two of them. Although, the drones began to leave quickly when they spotted Predaking.

"At that time, Megatronus-as how Megatron called himself back then-was a legendary fighter in the pit. He was once a miner before that and he grew ambitious and saw the corruption in the caste system. He then left the arena and became political." Lyra continued as she grabbed them the necessary amount of Energon to refuel themselves. "When I heard of this, I too tried leaving but it's harder for a slave than a gladiator to leave. But Megatron knew who I was and freed me along Soundwave, who was part of the ruling council but became disgusted with the Caste System. I own my life to them." Lyra said as she looked down at her cube before taking a sip. "The ideals were to create a juste system, where everyone can be what they wanted to be no matter of your alternate mode. But war corrupts ideals and soon enough, Megatron's was not only to changed the system, but to also rule Cybertron. Megatron and his followers, the Decepticons, waged war against the council and Cybertron. Because of the Decepticons, Cybertron was left wasted and barren."

"You remain because you feel the need to repay Lord Megatron for releasing you from servitude." Predaking added in only to receive a soft helm shake from Lyra. "Not really. I only stay because I have hope that the Decepticons would go back to its old ways. Plus, the Decepticons, as well as the Autobots, are responsible for the destruction of our home planet. And now that we have the equipment to recyberform our home, the Decepticons-I-can bring our home back to life. We will be able to go back home." Lyra said before giving Predaking a small smile. "Now you know why Lord Megatron assigned me to you. Because of my skills in caring for...beasts." Then, a drone walked in and informed that Lord Megatron wishes to speak with Predaking.

Lyra was curious as to why Megatron wanted to speak with Predaking. She waited for her intended to enter the Command Bridge before approaching the door, close enough to listen in but not close enough to activate its sensory. "You summoned me, Lord Megatron?" She heard Predaking announce his presence. "I require your services, since we anticipate an Autobot presences at our next event." She then heard Megatron although it was harder to hear since he was speaking far away from the door. "I welcome any opportunity to face the Prime again. Warrior to warrior!" Predaking responded and she could hear the pride in his voice. "You pride yourself on your evolution! Yet you have learned nothing!" She heard Megatron snarled and exclaimed with rage, causing her to tense up and her spark to race as she also heard the thundering footsteps of her master moving closer to her, or in this case, Predaking. "I may have lost my surveillance chief today! The Autobots have expanded their forces while ours continue to dwindle!" Megatron snapped and Lyra gasped in silence. _Soundwave has been taken?_ She knew that Soundwave was assisting some Vehicons on a mission to retrieve more equipment for Shockwave. Perhaps the Autobots arrived to the scene before Soundwave could escape.

"Then I shall simply battle twice as fiercely!" Predaking responded before Megatron added in sharply. "As a beast!"

* * *

Lyra would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried about Predaking. After his talk with Lord Megatron, he was assigned to assist Shockwave in retrieving another item in order to cyberform Cybertron once more, and Lyra was assigned to monitor and assist the Vehicons on creating the replicated Omega Lock. And while Predaking was on her mission, she became very worried. The way Lord Megatron spoke with Predaking with such anger, Lyra felt as though something was up. Yes, she knows that Lord Megatron is leader to all and commands everyone, including Predaking. But Lord Megatron also knows that Predaking is very powerful and obeys every command Lord Megatron gives him. Perhaps, Lord Megatron was simply annoyed by Predaking's arrogance, just with Starscream. As she pondered this during her break, wondering the Nemesis aimlessly, her thoughts went back to Dreadwing and she could feel a slight pain in her spark. She became closer and closer to Predaking and was considering returning his feelings fully because she too loves the mech. Although, she hasn't overcome the loss of her previous partner. But being around Predaking, it was somehow helping get over her lost.

True, she will always be sad about the loss of Dreadwing, but his death won't prevent her from moving on with her life. Before she could ponder more on her feelings, she heard a ground bridge activating and saw Soundwave walk through it and he was pulling something behind him. "Chief Soundwave! You are alright!" The femme greeted the silent mech before looking over. "What is-an Autobot?!" Lyra exclaimed in shock when she spotted the Autobot medic Ratchet. Then there was footsteps coming from behind and Lyra saw two Vehicons as well as Megatron. "Ah, Soundwave. It is good to you see in one piece. And you were able to complete the mission. Good." Lord Megatron smirked, revealing his shark-like teeth. He then faced the two Vehicons. "You two! Take the prisoner to the medic bay and secure him! I do not want to risk the chance of our 'guest' from escaping." The Vehicons nod their helms before grabbing the unconscious Autobot medic and dragged him away.

Lyra stared dumbfounded for she was unaware of this part of the plan. It wouldn't be the first time that the Decepticon don't fill her in with every single detail. She is a low level Decepticon, ranking higher than mere Vehicons. Nothing was said to her when Megatron glanced at the femme before turning away and followed the Vehicons. Soundwave silently stared at Lyra before walking away, heading towards the Command Bridge. Lyra was left alone until she heard muffled footsteps yet loud enough to recognize who they belong to. She knew Predaking had returned from his mission.

Heading to the upper haul, she was greeted with Predaking changing to his robot form and Shockwave instructing several Vehicons to carry the vital equipment to the lower level of the Nemesis, where the other Vehicons were hard at work on creating the Omega Lock. Again, she was ignored by the Chief Scientist and the Vehicons but that didn't matter to her. She went straight up to Predaking. She did a quick glance of his frame and saw that there was hardly any damage on him. She should had expected that but she was still concern for his well-being. "I see that you two were successful with your mission." Lyra commented as she was now in the presence of the mighty mech. "Yes but the Autobots still live. My chance to eliminate the Prime was in my grasp, but Lord Megatron pulled me away from my battle in order to secure the equipment and my creator." Predaking responded with a low growl. "Don't worry. You will get another chance." Lyra said with a slight shift of her gaze, unsure whether to tell him about the Autobot medic or not.

Apparently, Predaking noticed her hesitation before kneeling down and gave her a hard stare. "What's wrong?" He asked but it sounded more like a demand. Lyra looked up at Predaking nervously and looked back down again, licking her lips before looking back up at the towering mech that was once a beast. There was two things her mind, and she knew which was she was going to tell him. "Predaking...I wish to give you an answer." The femme spoke up after a few seconds of silence. Predaking waited patiently for her to continue. "I...I thought about it hard and long and..." Lyra said as she traced the Predacon's armor plating out of nervousness. "I wish to return the affection you have towards me!" She exclaimed quickly and far too formally. Realizing this, the femme had a deep blush on her cheeks as her spark accelerated and her doorwings fluttered in embarrassment. "W-what I meant to say is, I love you. I love you, Predaking." She confessed slowly, her blush still lingering on her face as her optics gazed down to the ground.

After a few seconds of silence, Lyra heard Predaking shifting a bit before feeling his very large servo cup her chin, gently guiding her to look up at him. She wasn't surprised to see him smiling. After all, she knew how he felt towards her and she very much appreciated how he was patience for an answer from her. "There is no need to be embarrassed with me, Lyra." He said softly before leaning his forehelm against her and she was able to hear the loud purring radiating from within his voicebox. She knew from the sound of it that Predaking was very happy and she gave him a smile. "I am pleased to hear this. I truly am." He purred even more, gently nuzzling against Lyra's cheek and neck. The blush on the femme's cheeks softly subsided though it lingered as a soft blue tint as she returned the nuzzlings of her cheeks against her significant other.

But before their sweet moment could continue or proceed to anything more intimate, Lyra remembered what else was important that she had to tell Predaking. Placing her servo on his chest, Lyra gently pushed him back, but just enough so that they were facing each other. "This is something else that I must tell you. But...promise me that your emotions will not overtake you". She said with a more serious tone and whatever shyness left her face. Predaking blinked in surprise and remained silent, allowing his intended to continue. With a soft sigh, Lyra spoke once more. "The Autobot medic, he is here."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Predaking exclaimed, "What?!" before taking off into the ship. Lyra was able to catch up to Predaking before he had the chance to enter the Commander Center. Being smaller and faster, she was able to get in between the entrance elevator and her intended. "Predaking, wait!" She said bravely, even though she knew that Predaking wouldn't harm her. "I know you want to get revenge but you CAN'T confront Lord Megatron in the state of emotion you are in! It will only enrage our Lord and you will achieve nothing in the end." She told him calmly and sternly. Predaking remained silent and after a few minutes to ponder, and recalling the time that he was scowled at by Lord Megatron before, the mighty mech took Lyra's advice and nod his helm firmly.

Seeing this, Lyra relaxed and stepped aside. It would be best that Predaking went inside alone than having her baby him. Besides, this was far more personal, even though everyone knows that it was Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack who had slain Predaking's premature brethren. Still, caring for her other, Lyra lingered and listened, as she done many times before. "Lord Megatron." She heard Predaking addressed their leader with more calm in his voice, though she can still hear the anger in his tone. "I understand that you've brought an accursed Autobot aboard this warship." Lyra heard him continued strongly before hearing Lord Megatron's response. "Indeed." He said calmly but loudly enough for the femme to hear through the thick walls.

"Then I will accomplish with him," Predaking responded and Lyra heard the recognizable sound of one of his servos changing to a blaster. "Which I failed to do with the Prime." He finished and Lyra noticed the sound of Megatron's footsteps, slowly approaching her intended. "Predaking." He responded calmly once more. "This Autobot is more than a prisoner." He stated as a matter of fact as he continued to slowly approach the slightly larger mech. "You do wish for Cybertron's restoration, do you not?" He then asked and Lyra heard the slight change of tone in her lord's voice, one that was calm but deadly. There was silence from Predaking, and Megatron took this chance to continue.

"Our captive's usefulness will come to an end. And when that time arrives, I assure you, he will be all yours." Megatron resumed as Predaking remained silences. "In the meantime, leave our captive in the hands of our Chief Scientist and Medic. As I said before, he will be all yours once we are done with him." Megatron repeated before stepping away from Predaking. Lyra waited and heard the retreating footsteps of her intended and the sound of the elevator activating, slowly lowering down the to the bottom floor where she awaited for Predaking. Nothing said between the two, and with a soft sigh, Lyra spoke. "I must return to my duties." She said as she place her tiny servo onto his much larger one. "I will see you later."

* * *

The replicated Omega Lock was practically finished, just a few finishing touches were needed and it would be completed. The Omega Lock was enormous and she knew its effects when she saw the creation of the citadel on planet Earth, and she could only image what it can do on her home planet. For some reason though, she didn't feel the excitement of her homeworld being brought back to life. They're still at war and to bring that war back to a restored Cybertron would be pointless. The war would just destroy Cybertron once more. That doesn't mean that she didn't miss home. She would love to go back home and start anew. But she doesn't want to see Cybertron being destroyed again.

Lyra was currently checking on the Energon tubes that would carry the Synthetic Energon and be transferred into the Omega Lock when she heard the entrance being opened. She saw Lord Megatron entering with the Autobot medic Ratchet. "But how would ever know for certain, doctor, if we do not try?" She heard Megatron questioned before pressing a single button to open the hatch. "And how can we not try when the means finally lie within our reach?" He added as he joined the bewildered medic as he looked down at the nearly completed Omega Lock. The femme wasn't down with the Vehicon for she wasn't a flyer. She is still assigned to oversee the operation until its completion, which should be with a few hours.

"By the Allspark." Gasped Ratchet before speaking once more. "You've actually done it." He whispered in shock which received a smirk from the warlord. "Decepticon engineering. It would not take long for this Omega Lock's strives to be fully operational. All that is still need to restore our home is the cyber matter to launch through it." "Which requires a stabilized formula for the production of the Synthetic Energon." Ratchet added in, knowing exactly what Lord Megatron was referring to. "I have every confidence in you, doctor." Lord Megatron said with a toothy smirk, one of triumph as Ratchet glared at the gray mech. "I'll do it," Ratchet responded before glancing up at the warlord. "But then you already knew that, didn't you?" He asked only to receive another deadly smirk.

Lord Megatron finally focused his attention to the low ranking femme then spoke. "You and the Vehicons have done well. Your work is done here, for now. In the meantime, keep the Predacon occupy while I escort our 'guest' to his workstation. Shockwave will take over your position." He commanded and Lyra gave a small bow. "Yes sir." She responded before quickly leaving, knowing that lingering in the presence of her lord will only irritate him.

* * *

Lyra had two Energon cubes for herself and Predaking, knowing that he would in tense and impatient for his revenge. She hopes that a drink will calm him down. It didn't take long for the femme to reach the hangar, where she found Predaking in his beast form pacing around. She wondered how long has he been doing this and she slightly tensed when Predaking quickly looked over, his frame alert and ready. But the beast soon relaxed when he saw that it was his sweet spark. Calmly, Predaking came up to her and with his mandibles, he gently brushed her cheeks with a soft purr escaping his voicebox. This brought a smile on the femme face and she relaxed before speaking. "I missed you too." She saw as she witnessed Predaking changing to his upright form. "Lord Megatron has kept you busy." Predaking stated and received a heavy sigh from the femme.

Gently, Predaking took the Energon cubes and placed them a few feet away before kneeling down and taking the small femme onto his lap. Lyra was a bit surprised at this action but allowed Predaking to do so. She found herself comfortably sitting on his lap, the two nestling among the shade on the hangar. She found it quite strange on how Predaking learned to be quite affectionate in such a short amount of time of his creation. Perhaps it has to do with natural instincts. How Predaking was about to track Wheeljack just by sniffing a sample of his Energon. There is still a lot about Predaking and Predacons in general that she doesn't know.

"The operation of the Omega Lock is nearly completed." Lyra said as she sat on the mighty mech's lap. "I did my part and Chief Shockwave will handle the rest. That is what Lord Megatron has commanded of me." The femme added as she curiously traced one of Predaking's plating, feeling the roughness and curves. Feeling a bit bold, Lyra laid her helm against Predaking's large chest and relaxed as she listened to the humming of his spark. It sounded strong and strange, just like how the sound of his transformation is different to everyone else's. But it was a nice strange, one that wasn't eerie or uncomfortable. "This would mean that the Decepticons can go home. From Lord Megatron has informed me." Predaking responded and Lyra nod her helm. "Yes, we will be able to go home." She said although her tone was flat and Predaking noticed this.

"Are you not pleased that you will return home?" The mech asked as he felt Lyra shift so that she may gaze up to him. "Don't get me wrong. I would love to return home and start a new life. But we're still waging war and...I don't want to see my home get destroyed once more." Lyra answered with a tint of sadness in her voice. In response to what she just said, Lyra was hosted up a bit, know optic level with Predaking. Lyra gazed upon her significant other and saw the fierce and determined look in his optics. "I will not allow such a thing to happen. I will end the Autobots and continue to serve under Lord Megatron's command. We will live together on Cybertron, and with you by my side, you shall be my queen as I am your king."

Lyra was speechless. She didn't expect something like this to be said to her and a deep blush crept onto her cheeks, and her door wings fluttered for she was flustered at such a declaration. Not only that she can tell how devoted Predaking to Lord Megatron but also to her. Despite her flustered state, her rapid spark beating and the fluttering of her door wings, Lyra was able to regain her composure and give a loving smile up at Predaking. "Thank you, Predaking. Being with you and having you at my side is enough for me." She said as she placed a gentle servo on his cheek. "No matter what happens, I will always be yours."

Predaking smiled and with a deep purr, he leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek. Lyra was grateful that he was respecting the small boundaries that she had but she thought that it was time to take some down. Gently taking his facing into her servos, Lyra guiding his face so that they were looking at each other once more and somewhat timidly, Lyra placed her lips upon his. This took Predaking by surprised, momentarily ceased his purring before relaxing then returning the kiss and resuming his purring, only this time a bit louder. The longer the kiss continued, the less timid Lyra felt. The femme wrapped her arms around Predaking's neck. Or, at least she tried. Her digit tips barely brushed against each other due to her intended's thick neck, but that didn't matter.

As lips parted and glossas met, Predaking traced the small femme's frame, feeling her curves, seams and circuits. Brushing and stroking several circuits and wires that were quite sensitive caused Lyra to tease and gasp in their kiss, breaking it momentarily, only to moan lowly and her door wings trembling. Lyra felt the lips of the mighty mech move from her own, to her cheek, down to her jawline and onto her neck cable. With carefulness as well as tenderness, another moan escaped her voicebox as she felt his jagged dentas bite and nibble at her neck cables, teasing her. There was not much the small femme could do and along with the clawed digits caressing her hip cables and one of her door wings, Lyra felt her frame starting to heat up and puff of steam escaping her in attempt to cool herself down.

 _This...this can't go any further,_ she thought to herself as Predaking's lips returned to hers, resuming their kiss although it was far more deep and heated. The femme was trapped. She knew that they had to stop before they do anything too intimate. But she didn't want this to stop. Lyra cupped his cheeks and tilted her helm, her glossa meeting his and explore the other's intake. Predaking brought her closer, having her frame gently pressed against his chest, which was becoming warmer by the seconds. "Predaking..." Lyra whimpered as she felt his teeth against her neck once more. As a response, she heard Predaking growl lowly at the sound of his name being said in such a manner. But this growl was not a threatening one like she heard many times before, but one of pleasure and heat.

Then, there was several pings on Lyra commlink that caused both of them to stop. Lyra didn't answer right away, even when she saw that the one who is contacting her was her leader. She had to calm herself before communicating with the warlord. Even with Predaking's optics that were filled with love and desire gazing down at her, Lyra calmed herself and answered. "Yes, my liege?" Lyra answered, doing her best not to pant. "Is...Predaking with you?" She heard him ask with a slight hesitation, as if he was going to call him something else. "Yes my lord." "Good," was the response and she could have sworn that by the tone of his voice, he was smirking. "Tell him as promised, the Autobot medic will be sent to him." "Yes my lord." And with that, Megatron hanged up, unaware of had almost occurred between the beauty and the beast.

* * *

Well, things just got heated between Predaking and Lyra! For those of you who were here at the very beginning of the story, you have noticed that the story changed from rated M to rated T. At first, I was planning to have this story as rated M because I was planning of mature content. but thought against it and decided to leave as rated T. I may create a separate one-shot that will contain mature content, but we will see.

Alright then! Time to work on the third chapter! Keep in mind, I only have a few weeks of vacation and I'm off to Fall term of college! So if I don't upload soon, please be patient and considerate!

Again, leave a review!


	3. Silver Tongue

Hello everyone! Sorry for the slight delay! Fall term has started last month, a couple weeks after I submitted Chapter 2. Not to worry, I am currently working on Chapter 4 and hopefully have it done within a week and a half! I don't want to rush it and do a sloppy work. Again, I apologize if anyone spots any typos! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3!

Silver Tongue

:able to speak in a way that makes other people do or believe what you want them to do or believe.

It took fifteen minutes for the imprisoned Autobot to be brought to Predaking. During those minutes, the two had to calm down their desire for each other. It was easy for Lyra, all she had to do was keep her optics towards anywhere except Predaking. As for the beastly mech, he was having some difficulties. Since he is more intoned with his primal instincts, Predaking can smell the pheromones coming off of Lyra which was telling him that she is willingly to mate, and it took all of his will power to prevent himself from letting his desires and predatory instincts overcome him. He didn't want to harm his sweet spark and now wasn't the time to do such an intimate act between them. It is time to focus the task at hand and from him to commence his revenge, starting with the Autobot medic.

Lyra was planning to leave but Predaking wanted her to stay. "As my future Queen, as I shall demonstrate you my might in which I shall use to destroy all of the Autobots, as well as protect you from any harm. As my future Queen, you shall also be my witness of the beginning of the downfall of the Autobots." He told her and the femme nod her helm. She knew that he was serious about this and didn't wish to offend him. Not only was he doing this for himself and in the name of the Predacons that were killed, but also for her. To show her that he is capable of protecting her and destroying their enemies. Lyra remembered what Predaking had warned Starscream the first day of his transformation, "Strike me or her again, and I will bury that rod within your spark." No doubt he would say something similar to anyone who dares lay a digit on her, and she believes him.

Standing at a safe distance, Lyra heard the doors open with two Vehicons securing the Autobot medic before roughly shoving him into the hangar. The Autobot shout in alarm and tried to prevent himself from falling towards the ground, but he couldn't and fell flat on his face. As the medic slowly picked himself up and settled onto his knee and servo, Predaking approached him with deadly steps. "Do you feel defenseless, Autobot?" He questioned as the Autobot stared in shock and a hint of fear in his optics. Lyra kept her distance, standing at the side as she watch things slowly unfold in front of her. She didn't want to get in the way of her partner's revenge but she remains because that is what Predaking wanted of her to do. "Good. Now you know what my fellow Predacons endure," Predaking sneered before violently grabbing the medic's face, fitting in the palm of the mighty mech's clawed servo. "Right before you masacured them!" He bellowed with hate as he tossed the Autobot singlehandedly behind him. The Autobot bounced a few times before skidding on his chest, slowly stopping before getting up only to gasp as Predaking rushed towards him and then transforming into his beast form.

Predaking roared in his secondary form, before clawing at the Autobot several time, causing the medic to cough up Energon and receiving deep gashes all over him. Lyra watched with no sympathy for the Autobot, not flinching when Predaking swiped at him so hard, sending him flying then tumbling on the ground. She did not know the medic personally unlike the other Decepticons, and not because she despises them like all of the Decepticons do. Still, they are the enemy and were responsible for the destruction of Predaking's brothers. Predaking continued to attack Ratchet, mainly using his claws and teeth, not once using his flames. Perhaps he wants to prolong the Autobot's suffering, knowing that his flames can kill the Autobot within a matter of minutes. Predaking then used his tail, sending the Autobot flying once more before crashing against a wall and dropped to the ground.

The moment Ratchet got onto his feet, Predaking was on him again, grabbing his body with his teeth, the Autobot's head and part of his chest in the beast's mouth. Predaking then tossed him aside and jumped him, pinning him down with his claws. The Autobot will die soon enough, Lyra thought to herself as she watch Ratchet lay down in defeat. "Just get it over with."He gasped before speaking speaking more. "It's not like I could ever live with myself knowing the role I played in humankind's extinction." He breathed, using whatever ounce of strength he has left speak with his weak voice. Lyra didn't understand what was with the fascination of humans. They are small and weak, and unintelligent from what she has seen at a distance. Unlike the Autobots, she hasn't had the experience they had with their human allies. If she did, she would see how resilient and determined humans can be.

"But you want to avenge your cohort, don't stop with me." The voice of the Autobot medic brough Lyra's attention back to the scene that was playing in front of her. What is this Autobot up to, she thought again as the medic spoke again. "Keep avenging all the way to Megatron." He glared and both the Predacon and femme looked dumbstruck. Predaking took a step back before transforming into his robot form. "What? What do you mean?!" Predaking demanded as the Autobot struggled to get back on his his feet. Lyra approached both Predaking and Ratchet, wanting to know more and to see if the Autobot was lying just to save himself. "Your high and mighty leader wanted your Predacons exterminated and simply allowed us to do his dirty work for him!" Ratchet proclaimed as Predaking clench his fist as both he and Lyra heard this accusation.

"Nothing but a false claim to save your own spark." Predaking rebuttal, saying what was in Lyra's mind as he grabbed the Autobot's shoulder and easily raised him with a single servo. Ratchet then grabbed Predaking's servo, keeping himself steady as responded. " consider yourself an intelligent being, don't you?!" Ratchet countered as Predaking's sneer and glare relaxed at bit. His gaze then shifted to Lyra who nod her helm before focusing their attention back to Ratchet. "Then rise above your basic instincts and analyze the situation." With that, Predaking dropped Ratchet and the Autobot fell onto the ground, too weak to land on his feet like a feline. Lyra's processor began to race as the Autobot forced himself onto a knee and servo before continuing his proclamation.

"We followed a trail on that day with a desperate hope that would lead an Energon mine. We had no idea that we would find Shockwave's laboratory." Ratchet said as he wiped the Energon from his lips, the same Energon that he coughed up earlier. "A coincidence barely seems plausible!" Predaking growled, not believing the Autobot at the moment but with every word that medic say, the more and more Lyra believes him. "Because it wasn't a coincidence." Ratchet countered, struggling to stand up straight. "Energon was clearly planted to lure us there by Megatron." A low growl escaped Predaking before the towering mech responded with a question. "Why would my liege would wish to destroy us?" Ratchet sighed, his exhaustion of his beatdown clear on his face before answering. "Having just been on the receiving end of your might, on theory springs to mind; fears you and anyone like you."

Predaking blinked before looking down at Lyra, searching to see if this was true or not. "The Autobot is right. It all makes sense. Megatron IS afraid of you." Lyra confirmed as she looked back up at Predaking. "When you were first created, you were only treated like a pet. An animal. I was appointed to take care of you just like I did with the creatures in the gladiator pit. But once he and everyone else saw you transform, capable of evolving, it also told Megatron that your brethren can do the same. And you proclaiming yourself as king of the Predacons, you can easily overthrow and destroy the Decepticons with your army." She felt like a fool. She should had seen this. After the death of Dreadwing, Megatron is capable of destroying anyone who stands in his way. "And I...I did not know this because when we spoke privately, they must had planned this behind our backs because they knew that they couldn't trust me." She said with realization and that is when Predaking growled with bloodlust.

This was the last straw. She should had done something when Dreadwing was killed. She knows that she's not strong enough to kill Megatron herself. She could have killed Starscream many times before that he was also cunning and a snake. She should had just left in the first place. But with this, the killing of her lover's brethren enraged her as well as Predaking. Lyra didn't stop Predaking from rushing off to find Megatron and as she rushed after him to join the fight, she momentarily stopped to look back at the Autobot before speaking. "Predaking will attract all of the Decepticon's attention to him. Use that time wisely." And with that, she changed form and raced after the Predacon.

* * *

Lyra lost count on the drones that she and Predaking eliminated. Of course, she didn't terminated the drones, merely knock them out or stunned them enough to keep going to where Megatron is. Which would be hard because the Nemesis is rather huge and he could be anywhere. But with Predaking's predatory instincts, he sniffed him out as they continued to fight against the many drones that came at them. With a mighty roar, Predaking blasted through the various drones, causing a small explosion as he used one drone as a bat and punched another drone up towards the ceiling. Lyra would used her blades and feet, dodging before attacking from behind. She wasn't the greatest fighter but she can hold her own against the drones who received similar training that she went through when she joined the Decepticons.

When two drones came at them, Predaking tossed the drone in his servo at another drone before changing his other servo into his blaster and took down a second drone. Predaking continued to mark down the corridors, searching Megatron, following his scent and Lyra right behind him. "When we come across Megatron, leave him to me. He is mine." He told her with a deep growl as he shot down another drone. "Fine. Then Starscream is mine. He will pay for what he did." Lyra responded and Predaking knew what she meant. The pair spotted a drone using a communicator and no doubt that he was notifying Megatron on their activities. Quickly, Predaking took him down with three shots. Lyra didn't like the idea of killing the drones because she had worked with them for so long. She appreciates their work and knows that they are uncared for and unappreciated by the other Decepticons. So it was kind of hard seeing them being killed off and she had to restrain herself from terminating any of them, just removing a limb or two like their servos so that they can't use their blasters or a leg to lose their balance.

Upon entering another corridor, four more drones came after them. While Predaking dealt with three, Lyra focused on the fourth. It didn't take long for them to take them down and that is when Megatron, Starscream and Knock Out came into view. "Megatron!" Predaking shout with angry as Lyra heard Knock Out speak with a slight terror in his voice. "I'll just go fetch that little something we talked about." He said, pointing behind him before rushing off. "Is it true that you order the annihilation of my army?!" He questioned with a thundering voice as he took two steps forward. Lyra readied herself, her optics locked on Starscream as the seeker noticed her presence.

"Indeed," Megatron responded as he too took a two steps towards them. "And my only mistake was not seeing the extermination through." He finished with a deadly glare before summoning his infamous gladiator blade while Predaking flexed out his claws. With a war cry, Predaking rushed at Megatron, swiping at him with his claws to only have Megatron dodge in time before the warlord counterattacked, slashing his blade against the Predacon's chest. Meanwhile, Lyra charged at Starscream, also letting out a battle cry while Starscream cried out in alarm, not expecting her to attack while the two titans battled it out in the corridor. Lyra used his shock as a window of opportunity and jumped in the air before slashing at him with one of her blades.

Not having a warrior's reflexes, Starscream received Lyra's attack, feeling the blade cutting against his chest but not deep enough for him to bleed. Using his own clawed digits, he counterattack by aiming at her side only to slightly miss. Lyra received his attack slightly, feeling a few digits slash at some of her circuitry. This only angered her even more as she spun around and kicked the side of Starscream's helm, causing him to cry out. She had knocked him down and Lyra didn't hesitate to jump him and began to give him a beatdown, consistently punching him on the face. But what she didn't realized was that the drone that she let live used its free servo to change it into a blaster and began to shoot at her. This distraction allowed Starscream to claw at her face, punching her away from him and let him get back at his feet. Seeing that the beast was dominating over Megatron, Starscream aimed his right missile at the beast's back and twitched his index and middle digits, letting the missile fly.

"NO!" Lyra shouted, jumping in the path of the missile and cried out in pain when it impacted her right shoulder. The explosion sent her flying and Lyra crashed against the nearest wall and down to the ground, where she laid a few feet away from her dislocated shoulder and arm. Her vision began to go static and fuzzy, alarms going off in her processor as she was losing Energon from her open wound, now that she lost her entire right arm. But she stared in horror as she watched Starscream's second missile flying towards Predaking. There was nothing she could do to stop it. It impacted Predaking's lower back and she heard him cry out in pain before Megatron rolled onto his back and flung Predaking over him, sending him to the room where a few of the escape pods were and she witnessed him crashing onto the door of one of the escape pod.

"That's the spirit." Megatron panted as he got onto his feet. "But I was a champion of the Pits of Kaon not only due to my savage might, but also my cunning." Lyra heard Megatron say and couldn't see what happened next for whatever Megatron was pressing was out of view. But she knew what he had in mind. "Predaking, get out of there!" Lyra warned her beloved but he was too stun and daze to move. As the door opened and Megatron pressed the second button which makes the escape pod to leave the dock. Which meant that a huge gush of air was escaping and Lyra had to only onto the corridor to prevent herself from flying away. "You should had heeded my advice and face me as a beast!" She heard Megatron exclaim and she heard the familiar fusion canon charging up and the sight of the gaping whole in Dreadwing's chest appeared in mind as Lyra's fear told her that that will happen to Predaking. She heard the fusion cannon hit Predaking and then she saw Starscream running to closed the escape pod door.

Once it was closed and the gush of air ceased, Lyra looked behind and saw that Predaking was gone. "No..." She gasped in disbelief. "Not again...please Primus...not again..." She whimpered as she felt lubricant building up in her optics before hearing Starscream speak. "Bravo, my liege." His annoying voice bounced off the walls of the corridors. "It isn't everyday one witness the extinction of an species all over again." Lyra didn't notice Knock Out nor that she cared that he was carrying the Dark Starsaber. The irritating voice and what the SIC had said triggered Lyra to ignore all common sense and the critical alarms in her processor was telling her. A war cry escaped her voice box. A war cry that can rival against the many war cries that the Autobot Leader and Megatron had let out. Her war cry attracted all three of their attentions as she bolted towards Starscream, using her only servo to change it into a blade and leaping into the air to arm at his face.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't lay down the final blow onto the seeker. She was denied her revenge because Megatron, with all of his strength, kicked her entire body, crushing her armor quite deadly and sent her flying down the corridor. Lyra bounced on the ground three times before landing on her back, her doorwings bending awkwardly as she skid to a stop. Static escaped her frame as her armor was crushed and several of her inners were damaged. Lyra tried to move but she couldn't. She lost so much Energon and she was becoming weak. She could hear them approaching her but she didn't care. She wasn't afraid. If she dies now, she will join Dreadwing and Predaking in the afterlife. She will reunite with them in the Allspark.

Her optics offline and the femme assumed that death had come for her.

But it never did.

* * *

 **Feeling began to return into her circuitry. Signals flared in the processor, as it slowly began to turn on. Muffle voices began to sound more clear, more real. Sight return in dull color before becoming sharper and clearer. The sound of equipment softly peeping indicated that it was a medical bay. As feeling and strength returned, the fatally wounded Decepticon tried to move their servo but only were able to twitch a few digits. Report told the Con that their arm was repaired and so has many of their previously damaged circuits and cybernetic organs.**

"Why would the Decepticons attack their own?" A distance voice was heard but with the Con's weak optic sight, the Con knew that whoever spoke was nearby.

"Who knows? We know nothing about this Con. We only seen this femme a few times in Energon mines." Said another voice, a strong but feminine one.

"Well, whatever the reason is, we will know soon because she's waking up." Said a third voice, a deeper and rough one.

Lyra was strapped down on the medical berth as three Autobots stood before her. She has several wires hooked into her, slowly pumping Energon into her systems. The femme was weak and dizzy before becoming alert when seeing the Autobots. "What...what happened?" She questioned, groaning as she used her voice box after Primus knows how long she has been out. "We would like you to answer that for us." Said the yellow Autobot known as Bumblebee. Lyra thought back and gasped when she remembered the fight that she was in. "Megatron! Predaking! Where...what happened to Megatron!?" She demanded, her state of shock becoming one of anger. "He's dead. There was a fight down at the lower levels of the Nemesis. Where the Omega Lock was at. Bee finished old Buckethead with the Starsaber." Said the green mech called Bulkhead. Lyra went back to shock as she stated at the Autobots, dumbfounded. "He's...dead?"

"Yes. And now that we answered your question, answer ours." The blue femme commanded, a servo on her hip with an intense stare at Lyra. The Con looked back at Arcee, still speechless. _So, the Autobots won after all. What about the rest of the Cons?_ Lyra thought before realizing that the Autobots were waiting for her to answer. But she thought again, _Is it really worth telling the Autobots about what happened between me and Predaking against Megatron and Starscream? Do I want to share something private with my foes?_ "Nothing happened." She finally said, avoiding optic contact with the three of them. "Don't lie to us. None of us ever confronted you. You were attacked by the Decepticons." Arcee snapped but Lyra didn't flinch, Megatron was much more threatening than any of the Autobots combined. "Tells us why your own troops turned against you." Arcee demanded and Lyra glared at her. "Get bent!" She countered with an insult that caused Arcee's Energon to boil. Before Arcee could take a step towards the wounded Con, Bulkhead stopped her. "Whoa there. Let's all just relax. Don't let her get to you." He said to her calmly and with a final glare, Arcee rolled her optics with a grumble. "Whatever."

The Autobots left Lyra alone and the orange femme went from tough to weak in a matter of seconds. She was still very weak from being out for so long. She was tired and felt herself going back to recharge some more. _Megatron dead. And Predaking... Well, I hope Starscream is still alive. That way, I will hunt him down and end his life myself!_

"We're not getting anything about out of her." Bumblebee said with a heavy sigh as the trio walked back to the bridge. It has been several days since the final battle against Megatron and their goodbyes to their human allies. They were able to recruit several of the drones to help start the reconstruction of Cybertron, but a few along with Knock Out, refused to help and were kept in the brig until further notice. "Let's just give her some time to heal up and if she feels like talking, we will listen."

"But what if she doesn't talk? Do we just throw her into the brig with the others or offer her to help the drones and Bulkhead?" Arcee quickly questioned, not one to miss an opportunity to rebuttal someone else.

"We will cross that bridge once we reach it. Right now, we should continue focusing on our objectives that Optimus gave us." Bumblebee responded and his two companions left to do their duties.

* * *

Two days came and went, and Lyra was escorted from the medical room to the brig. Again, she had refused to talk, not wanting to tell the Autobots about her relationship with Predaking, nor why she was discovered in such a devastating state of health. Nor did she accepting their offer to join the drones and be commanded under an Autobots. Those drones betrayed her as well as Predaking. After all she had done with them, helping and aiding them in the many mines that they labored in. And the Autobots; for playing their parts of destroying the defenseless Predacons right before they can even take their first step in their new life.

Her right shoulder felt very numb to her. They were able to reattach it as well as fix her bent door wings and her crushed chest piece. She recognized the craftsmanship upon looking at the new scars that she acquired from her battle against Megatron and Starscream. The craftsmanship belonged to Knock Out. She assumed that the red medic was bribe into patching her up. It also made her wonder about the Autobot medic Ratchet. Was he here? If so, why didn't the Autobots had him repair her instead of Knock Out. Or perhaps he objected to the idea because of the near death experience with Predaking and her being the witness of the event.

Whatever the case may be, she didn't had long to think when her servos were handcuffed and she was placed into the brig along with a handful of drones and Knock Out himself. "Well, look what the cybercat dragged in. Good to see you again, Lyra." The red mech sneered at the last part when mentioning her name. "Of course, you have me to thank for your quick recovery. Otherwise, you would have bled to death."

"I am well aware that you patched me up. After the many years, I tend to recognize a medic's signature." Lyra responded, keeping her arms limp because they were rather stiff since she had been in stasis for Primus knows how long. The doors to the brig were closed shut behind her and she knew that she had now become a prisoner of war. The orange femme had found an empty spot and sat down, feeling rather drowsy because the lack of activity on her part. But that's not what is bothering her. It is the thought of Predaking. She still remembers every detail of the battle between her beloved and Megatron. She remember every roar and clash of metal against metal. And she remembered the cry of pain that Predaking let out when that snake attacked him from behind. That coward.

As her anger began to rise, it soon began to be replaced with sorrow. Predaking is dead. Perished in battle. He couldn't avenge his brethren after all. But not only that... _I'm all alone..._ Lyra thought as she felt lubricant threatening to trail down her face. But she quickly wiped them away. She couldn't bare the thought of crying in front of the other Decepticons. She won't give them satisfaction at the sight of her being at her most vulnerable. She can mourn for Predaking later. Right now, she will just have to wait until the Autobots set them free. Or imprison them some place else.

* * *

But waiting wasn't something that bode well with the other Decepticons. With Knock Out's lead, he and the rest of the drones began to bang their fists against the walls and floor, trying to get anyone's attention. The Decepticons, excluding Lyra, bang their fists for countless minutes until the screen within the brig turned on and the Autobot to hear them was Bumblebee, the former scout, now a warrior. "Okay. You got my attention. What do you want?" The yellow mech questioned, sounding rather annoyed at all the racket. The feeling was mutual between him and Lyra, for the femme was getting irritated with all the noise as well. She was about to snap at the gang but was happy that Bumblebee answered.

"We are prisoners of war, we have rights!" Knock Out snapped, taking the role as leader of the prisoners. "When are we going to have access to an oil bath!?" He demanded to know and Lyra rolled her optics. Of all the things, he asked for an oil bath? But this was Knock Out; a mech who only cared for his good looks. At least he included WE instead of I.

"When are you going to tell me where I can find your pals." Bumblebee rebuttal with his own question and Lyra couldn't help but get intrigued with the conversation. The "pals" must be Starscream and Shockwave. It was no mystery; the two must had escaped while Knock Out was captured along with the surviving drones and herself because the two pair aren't in the brig with them.

With a sigh, one of annoyance and perhaps defeat, Knock Out answered. "I told you before; Shockwave had dozen of secret labs hidden across Cybertron. Top secret." He said and lingered on the two last words to show that perhaps even he may not know the locations of all the labs and perhaps only a few. Lyra wouldn't know a thing for she was more of a foot soldier. Nothing special.

"Ashamed." Bumblebee responded, knitting his optic ridges, showing false petty towards the red mech. "Your finish is looking pretty drab." He added as he showed the medic's buffer, teasing poor Knock Out as he quickly glanced down to examine his finish with frustration.

"I don't know where they are, I swear!" Knock Out insisted as he looked down at the ground momentarily before looking back up at the screen with a glint in his optics. "But I have an idea on where you might try looking." He added with a smirk before speaking up once more. "But I will only share this information if I speak with you privately AND return my buffer!"

"Alright. No funny business." Bumblebee responded before cutting off the communication.

* * *

Knock Out was gone for over half an Earth hour. Lyra wondered what was so important that Knock Out was telling the Autobot. Sure, the secret labs of course, where Shockwave and Starscream may be hiding away, doing Primus knows what. Perhaps preparing a plan to strike against the Autobots. Or just hiding away, avoiding capture and trying to live one another. Just as Lyra stood up to stretch out her numb legs, the doors opened and Knock Out was brought back to the brig.

"Ah. I shall soon have lustrous finish once more." He announced as he held his buffer out, although his servos were still cuffed. Behind him, several turncoat drones brought in a cart filled of Energon cubes for the prisoners and as they left, one of the turncoat drones pressed a button and all of their cuffs came off so that the prisoners can enjoy their cubes and refuel. The doors closed before anyone can react and knowing that they can't escape, everyone took a cube for themselves, including Lyra.

"Knock Out, what did you say to the Autobots?" Lyra asked, really curious but wanted to start up a conversation. She was getting bored and annoyed with the silence and lack of communication. She began to think that she should had accepted the offer of becoming a laborer but her pride was against the idea and besides, rejecting the Decepticons doesn't mean that she accepts the Autobots. It had finally occurred to her that she might as well consider herself a Neutral.

"Oh, just what they wanted to here. Shockwave's labs. Why I wanted my buffer and how the information was good enough for me to have my buffer back. And the reason why you were found almost dead near the escape pods." The doctor answered nonchalant before activating his buffer. "What?! Why would you tell them something like that?!" Lyra snapped as she pulled the buffer out of the medic's servo, much to his dismay but she kept it away from him. "Why not? It's not like it's any of importances. Lord Megatron's spark is snuffed as well as the Predacon."

"PredaKING!" Lyra holler before using whatever strength to break the buffer, receiving a cry of horror from the medic. "You have just made yourself a new enemy!" Knock Out warned with a sneer before walking away, grumbling to himself. Did the femme overreacted? Perhaps. But the business with Predaking and her and Megatron was a private matter. She wasn't one to draw attention, let alone tell the Autobots something secretive and let them use it to blackmail her, just like how they used the buffer against Knock Out so that he can spill his inners to them. Then again, what Knock Out said is true. Both Predaking and Megatron are dead. They can use Predaking to make her do their bidding, nor use her to control Predaking.

With a heavy sigh, Lyra slid back down to the floor, ignoring the Energon cubes and let Knock Out drink both his and her cube.

* * *

In the medical bay, Team Prime, including Ratchet, were discussing over about the recent attack on Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus. Apparently, two Predacon clones were created right under their noses, thanks to Shockwave who was hiding away in one of many secret laboratory. Bulkhead suggested on calling Optimus, seeking his counsel but they couldn't afford delaying the Prime's journey in finding the Allspark. "We can't wait for Optimus. We have to find those Predacons on our own. And with the information that Knock Out just given me, I know a femme who can help." Bumblebee informed the team about his small talk with the Decepticon medic and learned something interesting about the femme.

Arcee and Bulkhead were in charge in receiving the femme and bringing her back to the bridge for a talk, leaving Ratchet in the medical bay to work on Ultra Magnus in peace. Lyra and the other Decepticons were quite surprised to see the Autobots back again, less than a few hours since Knock Out was brought out. When the cuffs were put back on Lyra only, the femme knew that she was in big trouble. She didn't fight when Bulkhead grab her arm and brought her out of the brig while Arcee had both her servos into guns, aiming at anyone who dare try to make an escape.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Lyra demanded as she was dragged down the corridors. After living on the Nemesis for so long, she knew where they were going but still, she was a bit cautious.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions." Bulkhead answered while Arcee led the way.

Moments later, Lyra was brought to the bridge and there she saw Bumblebee and a blue mech which she remembered was called Smokescreen. She recalled the time that he trapped Knock Out in the wall with the Phaseshifter. It was an amusing sight that she would had be shot dead if she laughed in the presence of Megatron. Then she remembered Dreadwing and her doorwings slightly drooped at the memory of her first deceased partner.

"It's okay, Bulkhead. Those restraints won't be necessary." Bumblebee said with a calm tone and with a look of hesitation, the cuffs were deactivated and Lyra rubbed her sore wrists. "What do you want from me? I got nothing of value to give you."

"We know why you were beaten almost to death. You and Predaking formed an alliance against Megatron and went after him." Bumblebee said before adding, "We also heard that you and Predaking became...rather close."

Lyra could feel her frame and cheeks heating up and she glared to the ground. _Knock Out is going to pay for this,_ she thought to herself. "What of it?" She barked, trying her best to act tough and that what Bee told her means nothing. But she knows that they backed her up against a corner. There's no way of her being a silvertongue and getting out of this predicament. She wasn't Starscream nor Knock Out, having ways with words. "We know that you're hiding something. And we want to know more." Bumblebee said, his arms folded in front of his chest. "And what if I do not wish to talk?" Lyra challenged, a glare towards the former scout. Then she heard a growl at her side and saw Arcee. "And what if we told you that Predaking lives?" The femme warrior rebuttal, growing impatient with this interrogation.

This hit Lyra like a ton of bricks. She stared dumbfounded at the blue femme, speechless as the question repeated in her processor over and over again. "Predaking is...alive?" She finally spoke, being in a state of disbelief. "Yes. We saw him fly away the moment we landed on Cybertron. Where he went, we don't know." Bumblebee answered before continuing. "Recently, we've been attacked by two Predacons. Clearly Shockwave had a lot of time to work. We wanted to ask Predaking if he knows about these two Predacons." It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on and why the Autobots were telling her this. Soon, her feelings of disbelief and joy were replaced with defensiveness. Her glare returned and she quickly reacted. "And you're going to use me to make Predaking talk. This is why you let me out of the brig."

"We know that Predaking doesn't trust us-"

"Of course he wouldn't! You killed off his brethren!" Lyra interrupted with a hiss only to countered by Bulkhead. "We were tricked into doing so."

"But you took that opportunity nonetheless! And so did the Decepticons. Both of you were too afraid of another force overpowering either one of you." Lyra countered against Bulkhead and perhaps any other Autobot who wanted to speak up. "You're only using me, just like the Decepticons did when Predaking was first created. And it's not like you going to let me go after talking to Predaking. No doubt he would annihilate you all if he sees me with you. He has already has a grudge against you lot. Why not add another reason?"

As much as she hated what she was saying, Lyra was refusing to help the Autobots in confronting Predaking. As much as she wanted to see him and be with him once more, she wasn't going to let the Autobots use her as a shield against her beloved. And even if she went with them, there was no way that the Autobots were going to let her walk away without any trouble. Plus, Predaking wouldn't attack if she was in his presence and too close to his enemies. There are many loopholes and chances for her to escape, but she would be risking the safety of herself and of Predaking.

"So, you won't help us?" Bumblebee asked and he received his answer with a small helm shake. With a sigh, Bee rubbed his face plate. "Take her back to the brig."

* * *

Upon return to the brig, Lyra remained silent as she held back tears. She was close to being reunited with her beloved but she knew that she wouldn't be free to be with him. Not with the Autobots keeping her captive. She can only pray that a miracle will happen that would let her be with Predaking in peace. Meanwhile, the Autobots had went off in search of Predaking or the two new Predacons. Bumblebee was leading the team because of his scouting skill came in handy.

"We're not looking for Predacons." Bee responded to Smokescreen's question about the location where he and Ultra Magnus were attacked by the new clones. "I followed this Energon trail which means that he was wounded." Bee momentarily stopped as he pointed towards the hilltop with a broken bar that he discovered nearby. "And I know we ain't the ones who wounded him." He added as they continued to walk. It only took a few seconds for realization to hit Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen. They weren't tracking the two new Predacons. It would have also given them a hint about who they were talking about when they were interrogating Lyra, since they did repeated his name several times.

"Whoa. You mean we've been tracking..." Bulkhead began to say until they were stopped in their tracks when a shadow loomed over them. Before them was a large, scaly beast who roared at them before spreading its wings to display its size and might. "Predaking." The green wrecker finished his sentence as all four of them stared up at the beast. Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Arcee summoned their blasters and aim with slight caution. In response, Predaking readied himself to breath fire against the trespasser until the former scout exclaimed. "Hold fire!" Bee then approached the beast before looking down at the piece of metal that he picked up before raising it up. "Recognize this, Predaking? With a low growl, Predaking ceased his flames and stared down at the yellow mech.

"You served aboard Megatron's warship. Surely you're familiar with this little treasure from his vault." Bee continued after he gotten Predaking's attention. "The Immobilizer. It causes instant stasis lock though the victim remains fully conscious. A living death." Predaking then hissed with venom, knowing that the young Autobot was threatening him. Though he may not have the prize trinket at hand, if Predaking were to come after them or attack one of their own, he knew that they wouldn't hesitate in putting him into a stasis lock. Then, Bee kneeled and placed the broken metal to the ground but still kept it in his servo. "But we didn't come here to fight, your Highness." He added before bowing his helm.

With a few wings flap, Predaking changed form so that he may speak with his foes. "Then why have you violated my refuge, Autobot?" He questioned ferociously at the kneeling warrior. In response, Bee stood up and the rest of the Autobots changed their blasters back into servos. "We need answers. Do you know any other Predacons currently on Cybertron." Bee asked, keeping his voice leveled and calmed. "Indeed. Legions of them. Behold, my subjects." He announced as he gestured behind him. A graveyard of bones and skeletons of ancient beast and dragons long ago. "A countless multitude, rendered extinct ages ago by the great cataclysm. Unearth by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration."

"Yeah well, me and Ultra Magnus just got about scrapped by two living Predacons. Know anything about them, Your Highness?" Smokescreen rebuttal and added a bit of sarcasm at the last part. Whether the mighty beast took notice or not, he didn't care for he was surprised to hear this. "Two? Where?" He questioned in disbelief before asking, almost sounding desperate. Who wouldn't be? Being the only one of your kind and you just learn that there are two move who are living and not fossils. "We came to ask your help in finding them." Bee said, not answering Predaking's question.

"For revenge?" Predaking suspected with a deadly glare.

"No. Optimus Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron fresh soil with any newly spilled Energon." Bumblebee responded firmly. "So help us prove what Megatron was never willing to; that more than one race can peacefully coexist on our planet."

"You assume that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the Autobots their role in the destruction of my brethren on Earth?" Predaking challenged. "Leave me be, and dare not trespass here again." He finished with a deadly tone in his voice, almost on the verge of growling. The Autobots turned away and Bee tossed the broken metal rod over his helm and let it land on the ground. Predaking knew that they had his mate. He knew that they have Lyra held captive. It has been too long since they have returned to Cybertron, and if she wasn't their prisoner, then he would have found her roaming the destroyed streets. How much he wanted to demand of them to return her at once. How much he wanted to go back to the warship and rescue her.

But the wretched Autobot had threatened him with the usage of the Immobilizer against him. He remembered what his mate had told him many times; do not rush into battle. Keep your emotions in check. _My chance will come. We will be reunited once more, my love. Until then, I shall search for my two brethren._ With that, Predaking took flight and began his search for the two cloned Predacons.

* * *

Night has come on Cybertron. Even though in the brig knew it because they can read their internal clocks, informing them every passing Cybertronian hour, minute and second. The warship had remained still for long periods of time, hardly moving at all. Until near the rising point of the full moon of Lunar 1 and 2 did the prisoners felt the ship moving. After sitting around in silence with minimal chatting, they were jerked into full attention when the felt the warship moving. They looked around in confusion as if the answer would appear in front of them. "Where are you taking us? We have the right to know!" Knock Out cried out in frustration, annoyed that they were being ignore and left in the dark. Now they know how exactly Lyra had felt for centuries.

Then to answer Knock Out's question, the prison door hissed, surprising the medic and when the doors slide open, entered the wicked SIC with his nasty grin as he stepped inside. "Greetings, fellow Decepticons!" He announced loudly, having everyone to take notice of him. It was effective because Lyra's optics locked on him immediately as the medic cried out with joy. "Starscream, thank the stars! We can finally escape this dreaded ship!" He said as he looked around in disgust.

"No, doctor." Starscream responded with a helm shake. "We must in fact take this ship. By whatever means necessary." He added with a sneer before noticing the orange femme in the background. "So, if would seem that you have survived. How unfortunate." He hissed as he made his way towards her, knowing that he was protected with the many drones within the same room.

"Starscream, if you did have these lackies behind your tailpipe, and if you faced me like a real mech, I would have your spark stuffed in a jar and on display for everyone to see!" Lyra growled, her glare deepening with every step the silver seeker took. "Ah yes, you would. But you are clearly outnumbered and outgunned. Besides," He paused and Lyra felt a servo colliding against the back of her helm, causing her to cry out and then she was grabbed by the arms. The drones, of course, had sided with their SIC and now restrained her. "Why wait when I can kill you now?"

Lyra struggled against the grip of the two drones and watched as Starscream readied his clawed digits, knowing that he was going to delve them deep into her spark chamber and snuff the life out of her as he did with Cliffjumper. She had to act quickly, think fast. Be a silvertongue as he was with Megatron. "B-because if you terminate me, then there will be nothing stopping Predaking from annihilating you!" This stopped Starscream in his tracks, a shock look in his optics before growling. "Liar! Predaking was terminated by Lord Megatron! I witnessed his death!"

"So have I! But remember; like you and Megatron, Predaking can fly! The Autobots informed me that they saw Predaking flying towards Cybertron after they restore the core." Lyra spoke fast, not hesitating with her words. "An Autobot trick! Lies to give you false hope." Starscream rebuttal and Lyra laughed. "Is it really? Because last time I check; Autobots wouldn't ask help from a foot soldier when it comes to Predacons. Not one but two new ones!" Seeing the stun look on his face and speechlessness, Lyra continued. "I know that Shockwave have created two new Predacons, and there is no doubt that you were behind it. He couldn't find the bones AND clone them at the same time. With my help, I could have helped the Autobots in convincing Predaking on helping them seek them out, which would had led down to you and Shockwave."

"Ah, but that doesn't matter for we are no longer in hiding and searching for those simpletons would have been fruitless." Starscream countered with a deadly smirk as he pressed the tips of his razor sharped digits against her chest.

"Yes but no doubt Predaking is looking for them. And me. And when he finds me dead and learns that you were the one to do it, there is no stopping him from killing you. He merely only wanted Megatron and Autobots, not you. But killing me, you will be on his hit list. Letting me live will allow you to see another day." Lyra responded and with a smile of her own, she locked optics with his. "So what do you say, Starscream? Let me walk away and I will make sure that Predaking doesn't learn about this. And if I'm recaptured, then that is a guarantee for you to keep on living."

There was silence and Lyra kept her optic locked with his, not backing down nor showing any fear. After several moments, Starscream pulled away and the drones released her. "Let's get moving. We need to arm ourselves if we want to go against the Autobots." Starscream said in a commanding voice towards the drones and Knock Out, turning his back on Lyra. As the Decepticons rushed out of the brig, no doubt going to Megatron's treasure vault to snag whatever prize weaponry, Lyra made her way on the opposite direction.

The prisoners have escaped! Unicron wages war against Primus! Predaking is nowhere in sight! What will shall Lyra do!

If you enjoy this chapter, leave a review! And I'll see you again in the next chapter!


	4. Finale

This is it! The grand finale! What will happen to our orange femme and the rest of the gang? Find out now!

* * *

Finale

the concluding part of any performance or presentation

[fi- **nal** -ee, - **nah** -lee]

"Scrap! I should have known that they wouldn't have restocked!"

Lyra had arrived to the escape pods, hoping that there were more. Unfortunately, there were all gone. Used during the battle back when Megatron was killed. There was no where else to go. She was trapped in the warship and heading Primus knows where. Her best chances were to go to the bridge and try using the ground bridge, hopefully getting back on Cybertornian soil and not being airborne.

"I should have listened and pick a flyer alternate mode." Lyra whined before changing into her vehicle mode and racing down towards the bridge. The closer she got to the bridge, the louder the sound of battle grew. She knew that the escapees were attacking the Autobots, trying to overtake the warship. The moment she entered the bridge, she saw Knock Out, using the Phaseshifter, piercing his servo through Starscream and grabbing what appears to be the Immobilizer before using it as a club and struck Starscream across the face. With a short cry of pain, Starscream spun once and fell face first to the ground.

"Now will you believe I'm joining the winning team?" Knock Out asked with a bit of irritation, holding a now broken Immobilizer. After a few seconds of stun silences from the Autobots, Bumblebee spoke, "Knock Out! We needed that!" With realization hitting him, Knock Out looked down at the broken rod. "Wait. It..really was the Immobilizer?" He asked, sounding very surprised and Lyra concluded that it was an Autobot trick so that Starscream wouldn't use it.

"What's going on here anyways?" Lyra spoke up, drawing the attention of everyone. "Where are you taking the Nemesis?" She added as she approached the group, keeping her servos up to show that she wasn't going to attack.

After a few minutes of the Autobot explaining, Lyra and Knock Out learned that Megatron had return, only his body was being controlled by Unicron (Knock Out already knew this because Starscream also filled him beforehand), and that Unicron brought back a dozen dead Predacons. "And they're marching their way towards the entrance of Primus. We're going to confront him and stop him before giving him the chance in destroying Cybertron." Bumblebee said as everyone was taking back Starscream to the brig, much to Lyra's delight.

"That's not good. Not good at all." Lyra mumbled to herself as Starscream was thrown into the brig, causing him to wake up from his knockout. While everyone stared at him and the former SIC sighed in defeat, the gang slowly turned away and Knock Out brushed his servos as if dusting them off and the doors closed, locking him in. Before that though, they were able to free Smokescreen from the wall, despite Knock Out reluntantness. The walk back to the bridge, Lyra was lost in her thoughts. She thought about Predaking and about Unicron's return, and learning that the God of Chaos had resurrected the fossils and skeletons of the ancient Predacon race. She wondered if Predaking knew about those bones and wondered if he knew of Unicron's actions and the disrespectful act that the God committed on the remains of the Predacons. She now thought that if Predaking was safe down there or not? Was he battling the creatures? Is he hurt? And how will she get to him or him to her?

"And what about you?" A femme voice snapped Lyra out of her train of thoughts. "Huh?" The orange femme said and looking down slightly, she realized that it was Arcee who spoke and asked her a question. "Care to tell us now why you turned against Megatron? We know that you formed an alliance with Predaking and both of you attacked him." Arcee theorized and the ex-Decepticon sighed and looked away as they continued to walk down the corridor. "It's...complicated. And not only against Megatron, but against Starscream as well..." She replied as she thought back the way both the warlord and SIC treated her, as well how both were involved in the demise of Dreadwing and attempted murder on Predaking. "The Decepticon Cause changed to something that I don't want to be a part of." Lyra told half truthfully. Again, the business between her and Predaking is a private one and she's not willingly to share with the Autobots and Knock Out.

"I went after Starscream. That piece of scrap deserved to be bent." Lyra said and she received a helm nod from Arcee. "That we can both agree on." It wasn't a secret; Starscream boast about extinguishing Cliffjumper's spark and how he was Arcee's partner. She had witnessed the death of the deceased Autobot, for she and the two drones brought the half dead Autobot to Starscream. Of course, she won't say that to Arcee, not wanting to get scrapped. And, unlike Starscream, she wasn't one to boast.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Smokescreen asked with slight impatience. The gang had arrived to the bridge, the long walk from the brig took up a lot of time. The young Elite Guard had hoped that with the time wasted away they would have arrived to their destination. "Right on schedule." Answered Bulkhead as the was navigating the ship to the Well of Primus. "And so is Unicron." Bumblebee added in and Lyra noticed from the distance the horde of the undead Predacons, and Unicron mounted on one. "Predaking." Lyra whispered with longing and worry, praying to Primus that he was alright, somewhere on this vast planet.

"Alright everyone, battlestations!" Bumblebee commanded and Smokescreen along Arcee raced to the guns and began firing at the horde. Soon enough, the horde took flight and only a few were shot down. Lyra winced at the thought of the destroyed Predacon bones but now wasn't the time to think of respecting the dead. It's killed or be killed. Well...if you consider the undead Predacons killable.

"Zombicon! Zombicon!" Cried out Knock Out and Lyra, Bumblebee and Smokescreen jumped into action, activating their blasters and aimed at the Zombicon (which Knock Out decided to named them quite fittingly). But before the Zombicon can blast the glass, flames knocked down and destroyed the Zombicon and Lyra as well as the others look out in surprised. More and more Zombicons were being destroyed but flames. "Is it Optimus?" Arcee asked for the gang have not yet noticed who it was that were aiding them. But Lyra already knew as she spotted her mighty beloved mate flying in the distance, along with two LIVING Predacons.

"Predaking!" Lyra cried out with joy as she ran up to the glass window, wanting to get a closer look at her partner. From what she can tell, he looked just fine and she was happy that he had helped from his living brethren. Predaking and the two Predacons continued to fly around the Nemesis, destroying any Zombicons that dared to get near the ship with their dragon fire. Lyra watched with wonder and admiration as the Predacon Brothers fought to help them. But her joy didn't last for the Zombicons attacked from behind, unaware to them and the Predacon Brothers. They shot their engines and the whole warship shook before decreasing altitude, doing a nosedive towards the ground. "Brace for impact!" Bulkhead shouted and everyone grabbed onto for support. Lyra had nothing to hold on for she was too close to the window so when the ship crashed, Lyra was sent flying backwards, along with Bulkhead. The orange femme was dazed but slowly, she was able to get back onto her peds.

"Phew. Nothing that a carnauba wax won't fix up." She heard Knock Out mumble to himself as he gently brushed his chest off. "Seriously doc? We nearly died and all care about is your finish?" Lyra questioned and before Knock Out could respond, she raised her servo. "Nevermind. Don't answer that."

* * *

Lyra and the gang were now outside the half destroyed Nemesis and right in front of the entrance to the Well. They can hear the echoing cries and shrieks of the horde of Zomibcons that were coming there direction. And so was Unicron. Lyra looked up the sky as the gang looked up ahead and saw Predaking, along with his two new brothers, flying towards them. All three transformed into their robot form and landed right behind them, surprising everyone except Lyra. She and Predaking locked optics. Now seeing him and person. Seeing him ready to fight for her, his brothers and Cybertron, Lyra threw all logical thinking and ran up to her mate. In response, Predaking kneel and the two embraced each other, with Lyra wrapping her arms around his thick neck, and Predaking carefully but firmly cupping her back in a supportive and loving manner.

"I thought you were dead." Lyra softly cried against his neck, speaking in a low tone, not wanting the Autobots to hear her. "I will never abandon you. Never." Predaking responded with a loving purr and let their cheeks rub together. But their tender moment didn't last for Unicron's booming voice rang across the Well and towards them. "My legion. The time is upon us! Destroy Primus with your dragon fire!" There was no time to waste. No time for catching up. There is still a battle to fight and the two odd couple knew it. "Don't hold back." Lyra told him with a firm look and he nod his helm. "I will return to you. Wait for me." Predaking responded and with that, Lyra let go and the mighty mech stood up straight, ignoring the stun and confused looks from his subjects and the Autobots.

"We're the last line of defense." Bumblebee announced with a clenched fist as everyone turned back to face the flying horde and Unicron. "I would recommend leaving that to those more suited for the task." Predaking suggested before continuing in a commanding voice, "Sky Lynx! Darksteel! Allow nothing to enter the Well!" The three Predacons changed form and simultaneously leapt over the group and raced towards the Zombicons. Lyra was proud to see her making being a king and she knew that he will be a righteous leader. _Be safe,_ she thought to herself as she watched them combine their firepower to destroy countless of Zombicons. But it was no use, they couldn't get them all and the three brothers collided with the large horde and Lyra cried out her beloved, losing sight of him in the sea of Zombicons. The Zombicons, along with the Predacons, flew down into the Well, leaving the gang and Unicron by themselves.

"Really? This is how it ends?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief. He and along others were losing hope, whether they honest and open about it or not. "We're not losing our planet. Not without taking Unicron with it!" Bumblebee spoke up and then, a ship flew overhead of them and the Autobots knew who it was. "Optimus!" Bulkhead called out with a happy grin on his face. "I never thought I would be so happy to see that big rig!" Knock Out cried out with excitement as everyone looked up at the ship. "Says the guy who commented on his 'sweet rims'." Lyra said with a smirk and an optic ridge raised in a teasing manner.

As the bottom hatch opened and revealed Optimus, Unicron readied himself for battle. "So the Prime returns!"

* * *

Disappointingly, the battle was a short and quick one. While Bumblebee momentarily subdued Unicron, Optimus was given enough time to trick Unicron by sucking the God's spirit into the container that once held the Allspark. Before the gang could learn as to where Optimus had hid the Allspark, an annoying and shrieking voice was heard overhead.

"Master! You're alive!" It was Starscream and Lyra had to restrain herself from charging and attacking the seeker, for he was inches away from Megatron. Remembering how they both aided each other the last time she fought them, Lyra wasn't so sure if Megatron would assist Starscream again. "Indeed." Megatron, now fully functional thanks to Unicron, panted as he slowly raised up to his full height. "Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, my liege! Together, we will reunite all Decepticons and once again, grind Cybertron under your mighty heel!" Starscream went off as Megatron looked down at his new form. Then, surprising both Lyra and Starscream, Megatron snapped. But it wasn't his action that surprised the two, but his words. "No!" He shouted as he turned away from a baffled Starscream whose only response was, "What? Why?"

Megatron walked away from Starscream and paused to momentarily glance at Optimus. "Because I now know the true meaning of oppression. And have thus lost my taste of inflicting it." Megatron then looked back at Lyra and for the first time in a long time, Lyra held her gaze and didn't look down in fear. This was the Megatron that she believed in. The Megatron of the fighting pit. The Gladiator of Kaon. The one who wanted everyone to have equality and free choice to be who they wanted to be. The one who didn't wish for a caste system. This was the Megatron who freed her from slavery. This was the Megatron that she once called hero.

With a weak chuckle, Starscream responded. "You've clearly been traumatized, master. A good power down and stroll around the smelting pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord." He said and Lyra knew that he didn't want to believe the change of spark that his former master was going through. "Enough!" Megatron sneered, having enough of the weak and sadistic seeker. "The Decepticons are no more. And that is final." And with that, Megatron raced off before taking flight. Starscream was dumbfounded and realizing that he was still with the Autobots, outnumbered, he quickly spoke up. "Yes. Well, we all have plenty to think about, don't we?" He said with an awkward smile before taking two steps and flew away. Lyra was about to go after him before feeling someone grasping her arm. Surprisingly, it was Knock Out. "Give him a head start. He's in denial." Lyra wanted to argue but said nothing as she remembered that she was still in the presence of the Autobots and Optimus Prime.

Moments later, there was a roar. A very familiar roar. With a smile, Lyra pulled away from Knock Out and took several steps away from. "Well, I would love to stick around and chat, but that's my cue." She said as she pointed skyward as the three Predacons flew overhead of , she felt claws grabbing her shoulders like before but they weren't Predaking's claws. These claws belong to the one called Darksteel, who had picked her up from the ground before carefully settling her on Sky Lynx's neck. It felt rather strange riding them and in midair no doubt! Now that Unicron was destroyed and the burial ground of Predaking's ancestors is now barren, the Predacons had no place to go. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Ah, Sky Lynx, I assume?" Lyra said as she looked down to so that they can both see each other. Sky Lynx gave off an affirmative growl, which sound very much different from Predaking's. "Can you take me a bit closer to Predaking? I need to tell him something." With her request, Sky Lynx flew underneath Predaking, just enough so that Lyra can be heard. "Hey, love." She said as she caressed his long neck and she received a loving purr. "I know a place that's big enough for all us and I know that it is currently unoccupied. Well, maybe by just one person, but nothing that we can handle. We can call that place home. What do you say?" To answer her question, Predaking looked back at her and nod his helm with a chuff, his mandibles twitching. With a grin, Lyra exclaim with joy. "Alright! Next stop; Darkmount!"

* * *

Lyra had a gleeful smile on her face as she watched Starscream gasped in fear as Predaking landed and roar to announce his arrival to the trembling seeker. Sky Lynx was next to land and Lyra quickly dismounted and then Darksteel.

"Perhaps...a throne is more befitting an actual king." Starscream squeaked as he gestured to the throne that once belong to Megatron, his red optics shifting from one Predacon to another. "I am not here to seize thrones, Starscream." Predaking said after transforming, approaching the much smaller and weaker mech. Sky Lynx and Darksteel, who remained in their beast form, also approached, cornering Starscream onto the throne from any chance of escaping. "But to settle scores." Predaking said dangerously as all three Predacons continued to approach Starscream who was now crying out in fear. "B-but we had a deal!" The seeker cried out, looking straight at Lyra, who was standing a few feet away with a satisfied smile on her face, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Our deal has just expired. Besides," Lyra responded as she too approached Starscream and the two new clones made room for her to stand beside her King. "After everything you have done. After everything you put me through, along with Predaking and his brothers, there is no way I'm letting this chance for revenge to escape me." She said with a deep glare, watching the seeker tremble with everyone noise that the Predacons make. "But oh no, dear Starscream. We will not terminate you right away. We will allow you to live. To suffer what we have suffered." Lyra added, her voice dripping with venom and malice. The tone and the way she spoke spook not only Starscream, but herself as well. But she didn't give it much thought as Predaking commanded Sky Lynx and Darksteel to take Starscream to the brig, which Lyra had already provided to them so that they wouldn't get lost.

As the two dragged the yelling and crying seeker away, Predacon approached Lyra who had moved towards the edge of the high tower to watch the sun rising. "That was unlike you." Predaking said, noticing the change of behavior in his mate as well. With a sigh, Lyra rubbed the back of her helm. "I know. But...I have suffered for so long under Starscream's command. Years of resentment had built up with him and now, I can finally get back at him for what he did. And so can you." She responded as she looked up at him and she noticed his worried expression understand that stoic face. "He will receive proper judgement. Remember; let us not rush into this and keep our emotions in check." Predaking replied, a smile forming on his face. Lyra blinked before grinning happily. "I taught you that!" She receives another smile from Predaking and the large mech kneel down so that they may be at optic level.

With a gentle touch, PredaKing caressed Lyra's cheek as his optics observed her frame, noticing the new scars that she received from the battle against Megatron and Starscream. He noticed the deep gash that became a scar at her shoulder joint and many scars on her chest region. A look of gloom came across Predaking's face and Lyra knew what he was thinking. "Don't blame yourself for my wounds." She said as she took his servo into hers. "I am strong. I should have been able to protect you." Predaking rebuttal and Lyra softly shook her helm. She didn't tell him how devastating her wounds were, not wanting to upset her mate. "You did what you had to do. We both survived, and now we are together." She added with a smile and Predaking nod his helm before leaning forward and gently placing his forehead against hers. "Yes. Together, always." Predaking replied with a deep purr before closing the gap and planting a tender and loving kiss upon Lyra's lips.

"I have missed you." Predaking said after breaking their kiss and he rubbed his cheek against hers in an affectionate manner. Lyra returned the gesture, a smile on her face. "So have I." Then, at the corner of her optics, she spotted flashing light soaring upward to the sky then shooting towards different areas of Cybertron. Several flew past the citadel and Predaking took noticed. "Primus...he's creating new life. A new generation." Lyra gasped in awe as she heard the footsteps of Sky Lynx and Darksteel who have succeeded with imprisoning Starscream. The two brothers joined Predaking and Lyra, watching the new sparks flying away to create hot spots so that they can grow and ready themselves to be put into new protoforms. Without a doubt, Lyra knew that this was the working of the Autobots. _Thank you, Optimus Prime,_ the femme said to herself, not wanting to say it outloud and upset her mate, knowing that he still hates the Autobots.

Of course, she still has some resentment against the Autobots because they played a huge part in the destruction of Cybertron along with the Decepticons. But, unlike her former group, the Autobots did everything in their power to restore Cybertron. And so will she. But not under the command of the Autobots or anyone else. Looking back up at Predaking, a smile came to her face. "Well, if we are going to live here, better start some rebuilding ourselves. Are you sure you're not here for the throne?" She asked Predaking with a small teasing smile. In response, Predaking huffed. "That throne is not worthy of me nor my kind."

"Then it's settled; remodeling!"

* * *

It felt so surreal. They were home. They were finally home! Despite being in the warship as a prisoner for the first week or so back on Cybertron, finally being able to be outside and soak up the feeling of finally being home felt much different than on the Nemesis. There is a lot of work to be done. A lot of rebuilding to do. Sure, people from all over the galaxy would be returning home and they would help with the rebuilding. But one of a few concerns is that those returning home would be Decepticons who want to continue the fight. Or neutrals who do not wish to help at all. Or Autobots who would try to govern everyone just because they won the war. Another concern was the Decepticon Capital; Kaon.

The Predacons, along with Lyra, had made Kaon their home since there wasn't any other places that they could reside on. The concern about Kaon was that if the Autobots would come and try to take the place from the Predacons and Lyra. Kaon was pretty isolated from any other ruined city. Still, more and more people will come home, and more people would want to speak up against the Predacons. Most likely would try to throw them out from their new home. Then there are the returning Decepticons. Just like how Starscream demonstrated, other Decepticons would go straight to Kaon and try to make that capital their home. But how would they react to when seeing three Predacons and an ex-Decepticon?

"Lyra, you are worrying again." A voice cut through the cloud of thoughts.

Lyra, who was resting on a makeshift berth, gasped in surprised and looked up at her new mate, who she was cuddling against. Predaking and Lyra had made the master berthroom their own, while Darksteel and Skylynx received slightly smaller rooms. Luckily, the Decepticons came in a lot of shapes and sizes, as well as small division groups, so there were rooms for those said groups or very large mechs. These two couples took the biggest room of all, which may have belonged to either Megatron or Starscream. It was a bit destroyed to tell who it originally belong too.

"You keep on thinking about future events." Predaking spoke up when Lyra failed to respond. "You must concern yourself about the present. What is happening in the now."

"I know." Lyra said with a soft sigh, pressing her helm against his very large and warm chest. "But I just can't help it. I'm worried. I don't want any starting a fight against us."

"The Autobots or the Decepticons would be foolish enough to come here. Not if they wish to face our might." Predaking responded with a low growl. It's true. By himself, Predaking was a force to reckoned with. Of course, he were to face anyone with powerful weapons or to be ambushed, only then would he overcome. But now that he has two brothers at his side, then their chances in a fight are much higher than just one Predacon.

"That's true. But you three are not immortal. Don't get into fights when there is no need to." Lyra said, recalling the moment Predaking had with the Autobots on Cybertron. How they just talked, or threatened, but no Energon was spilled. There are times where words can be more powerful than fists or guns, and that is something Lyra wants to show all three of them. But it's not only that; she had lost Dreadwing and almost lost Predaking. She wouldn't know how she would handle if- _No. Don't think that._ Lyra thought to herself, shaking her helm as if to shake away the thought.

Predaking stared down at his small mate and seeing the changes in of facial expression, he had an idea on what she was thinking. Very carefully, Predaking nudged Lyra onto her back before leaning over her, using his arms as support, keeping himself up as to not accidentally crush his mate. "I will not die, Lyra. Believe in me." He said to her with a low purr. "I do! It's just that-" Lyra was cut short as Predaking began to rub his cheek against hers, a common gesture of love and caring that was shared only between the two. "Shhh. Cease your worrying processor, and relax." Her mate shushed her, and low and passionate growl at the end of his sentence that sent chills up her spinal structure.

Lyra remained speechless as Predaking began to nip at her neck and shoulder with tenderness and care, occasionally causing the small femme to gasp and shiver. She had a deep blue blush on her cheeks as she felt her mate's lips trail downwards, from her chest to her stomach region. She felt him teasing her, getting her heated just like before with their first kiss. As she raised a servo and began to caress one of Predaking's horns, there was loud pounding at their door, startling Lyra as she quickly pulled her servo away, feeling very flustered. "Brother! Brother!" The muffled voice of Darksteel was heard through the other side of the door. With a short and irritated growl for being interrupted, Predaking carefully got off the berth and was now standing. Lyra, who was recovering from her flustered state, quickly got up and did her best to calm herself down. That's twice that things could have gone too far. It's not like she didn't want to become his Conjunx Endura and...interface with him. But she thought that it was too soon for any of that. Perhaps once they settle in New Darkmount, then maybe she would consider taking that big step with him.

"Enter." Predaking announced with a leadership tone. The doors opened and in came Darksteel, somewhat stumbling into the berthroom since he was a bit clumsy, thanks to Shockwave and Starscream. The two had learned, after observing their behavior and speech pattern, that the two Decepticons had lowered their intelligence somewhat, just enough to follow simple commands. This had enraged Predaking, knowing that they didn't want to experience a repeat of Predaking's dramatic development in intelligences and fast learning. "What is it, Darksteel?"

"It's the Autobots." The younger Predacon answered, his optics shifting as he was hunched forward. "The red one, Knock Out, he wants to speak with Lyra-I mean her Highness." He quickly corrected himself, remembering the threatening lecture that he and Skylynx received from their King after they accidentally addressed his mate by her name. Lyra frowned at the title that Predaking made the Predacon Brothers to address her. She didn't like it and it just reminded her of Megatron and how he wanted to be a dictator, and how she had to address him as "my liege" and "my lord". She didn't want the brothers to feel less than her. She didn't feel superior than them, not mattering about their low intelligence. She will have to talk with Predaking and the brothers about this. But not right now.

"What for?" Predaking questioned, sounding hostiled and defending. The Autobots haven't bothered them in the weeks that they have moved here. And Lyra made sure that the Predacons don't have any encounter of any sort with them as well. So why now? Could it be? "It's okay, love." Lyra spoke up, placing a gentle servo on his, to calm him down. "I know why he wants to talk about." She added before jumping off the berth. "Lead me to him, please."

* * *

After transforming out of her vehicle mode, Lyra met Knock Out at the middle of the bridge that led to Darkmount. Skylynx was there, keeping guarding and making sure that the red mech didn't do any attempt to sneak in. Of course, Lyra didn't had to worry about that; Knock Out knows when to fight or drive. And clearly, if the Predacons were to attack, he would drive away as if Unicron was on his tailpipe. Skylynx would snarl at Knock Out whenever he made even the slightest movement, startling the former Con. "Relax, Skylynx. He's not here to cause any trouble." Lyra told the greenish-blue Predacon who bowed his helm towards her before huffing at Knock Out. As Skylynx joined his brother in the background, Lyra faced Knock Out. "I'm guessing you found him."

"Well, I knew for certain that you had hid the body but I never thought that you hid it quite good." Knock Out responded as if complimenting her for her hard effort.

"Of course I would. I couldn't let Megatron destroy Dreadwing's body...more than he already did." Lyra said, sadness leaking into her tone. The large gaping hole couldn't been repaired at all. She knew that he was dead, but she didn't want to see him like that. She want to repair it but she was no medic. If she wanted to bury him, then she wanted to cover up the whole and make him look decent.

"Anyways. I'm here to tell you that the Autobots found his body after scavenging the wreckage of the warship." The red mech responded, placing a servo on one of his hips. "I told them that you and Dreadwing were close and that you kept his body for proper burial. They said that they would bring you his body to do just that." This surprised Lyra for some reason. She had thought of going to the Autobots and asking for his body, she had to speak with Predaking and she doubt that he was going to let her go to their territories, especially not alone! And even she did went, how was she going to return with Dreadwing's body? It's not like she had a way to attach a cart onto her alternate mode. And yet, here is Knock Out, telling her that the Autobots would generously bring in Dreadwing's body for her to bury. There has to be some sort of catch.

"I know what you're thinking; what's in it for them?" Knock Out said, recognizing the skeptic look that the femme would do whenever she's suspicious or doubtful about something. "All they want is peace. You know, that whole Autobot lecture and such. They just don't want to burn to a crisp by the Predacons. They will you alone as long as you leave them alone."

"Sounds fair. And that's what I've been telling Predaking for a while." Lyra said before crossing her arms in front of her chest with a sigh. "Of course, I need to speak with him about this before making a decision. Wake here." Before Knock Out could protest, Lyra changed form and drove off, before telling the brothers to behave and be nice.

* * *

Predaking knew of Lyra's former partner Dreadwing. She remembered the story that she told him on how he treated her with kindness and respect. She also told him how it was Starscream's fault that Dreadwing died by Megatron's servos. So, when she came to him about the situation of Dreadwing's body and the Autobot's deal, Predaking agreed to the terms. "Anything for you, my Queen. I may have not known him, but from what you have told him, you must had loved you deeply and treated you equally." If Dreadwing were alive today, Predaking would have utmost respect for him. Lyra is a wonderful femme who deserve the best. Dreadwing had realized this and started it, and now it is Predaking's turn to continue it; to love and care for Lyra deeply. He cannot imagine how his mate experience when she lost Dreadwing. And he will not let that happen again. He will not die and leave Lyra alone in this world. He will live a long live, alongside her for years to only as his mate and Queen, but also his Conjunx Endura. He had heard the term while going through the archive in the database within Darkmount but he hasn't come up to her about it. Not just yet.

The smile at appear on his mate's face was pure happiness, which caused his spark to flutter with his own joy. He was happy to see her happy. "Thank you, my love." She said to him with a loving tone that he didn't held down his purr that vibrated in his voice box. "We will help construct a burial site here." Predaking added, letting a clawed digit to carefully caress Lyra's cheek. "How do you wish to proceed with his funeral?"

After watching her facial expression, Predaking knew that she was in deep in thought. "I don't want to bury him in the Decepticon way. Before his death, he was disillusioned from the Decepticon cause. So it would be disrespectful if I bury him as a Decepticon." Lyra finally answered with a firm look in her optics. "So, it would seem fitting that he were not to be buried in the former Decepticon capital." Predaking added, wondering if that is a good idea or not. "As much I want to bury him close by, this city is stained with the Decepticon forever, no matter how many changes we add." Lyra agreed with him, although it showed that she was completely sold with the idea. "No. We will bury him outside of the city. Close enough to keep a vigilant optic so that no one would disturb his final resting place. He will be buried as a Cybertronian in Cybertronian soil."

* * *

With the Predacons working together, they were able to build a catacomb for Dreadwing in the outskirts of Darkmount. Lyra kept with communication with Knock Out, who was informing her that he was preparing the body for delivery. He also explained to ther that there wasn't much he would do with the gaping hole that killed Dreadwing without the needed tools and supplies. "And since we are a planet that is slowly being rebuilt, there isn't much for a medic to use to close up that gap. Also, I am a medic. Not a mortician." Knock Out once told her through communication. "I understand, Knock Out. Thank you for everything." Was the response of Lyra before she closed the communication. That was a week and a half ago since the catacomb wasn't complete to place Dreadwing.

Once the catacomb was complete, it was time to bring in Dreadwing's body. The Autobots used their ground bridge to deliver the body much quicker and easier, not wanting to haul the body through the rough terrain of the Sea of Rust. Surprisingly, the Autobots had all came to give the femme the casket. Predaking and the other Predacons readied themselves but Lyra shook her helm at them, silently telling them that the Autobots didn't came here to fight. "Even though Dreadwing was once a Decepticon, he did gave Optimus to the Forge, helping us in stopping Megatron from Cyberforming Earth with the Omega Lock." Bumblebee told her as Bulkhead and Wheeljack carefully brought the casket that contained Dreadwing's body. "It is the least we could do in order to repay him. In the end, he was true warrior."

"The guy knew how to make bombs, that's for sure." Wheeljack commented as the two Wreckers carefully placed the casket in front of Lyra. "I thought that I would never say this; but thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." The orange femme said, holding back any tears that threaten to trail down her optics, as well as keeping her voice from breaking. Bumblebee nod his helm before turning away, along with the other Autobots. They know that they weren't welcome during the funeral. This was something private between Lyra and Dreadwing, and they would respect that.

Once the Autobots had left, Lyra carefully lifted the upper lid of the casket, revealing the face of her deceased partner. Again, she was stun to see how clean Dreadwing looked and she knew who did this. _Knock Out..._ she thought with a small smile, knowing that the narcissistic medic cleaned and buffed Dreadwing's frame. Lyra left the upper lid open, to present the corpse of the former Dreadwing to Cybertron and Primus. Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx carefully picked up the casket as Lyra led the way to the catacomb. While they made their way, Predaking was able to get a good look at Dreadwing, now finally how the mech who Lyra had fallen in love with. It was a strange feeling. But not in a bad way.

The underground tomb was made big enough for the Predacons to walk in, allowing them to carry the tomb even further. Lyra continued to lead the way and at the end was the room where the casket would be placed. It was a simple tomb; a large space to place the casket in the center, with enough room for Lyra to walk around it with ease. There will be a door to seal off the tomb so that the casket and the body would be protected from any weather or from intruders. Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel gently place the casket down in the center of the room. Lyra went up to the body and stared down sadly at her deceased partner.

"We did it, Dreadwing. The war is finally over." Lyra began to say, her voice soft yet sad as she blinked back some tears, gripping tightly on the rims of the casket. "We have Starscream captured. We will make sure that he will receive procure punishment for what he did to your brother. And you." With a heavy sigh, a few tears escaped as she continued to look down at her beloved Dreadwing. "I really do you miss you...thank you...for everything. May you rest in peace." She admitted before leaning in and placing a small kiss on Dreadwing's forehelm. Unaware of her, Darksteel made a disgusted face at his Queen's action, only then to received a warning growl from his eldest brother and king. With that, Lyra closed the lid and all four of them left the tomb and closed the door.

Back up the surface, Predaking dismissed his brothers, letting then go to their home first to guard and protect. While the two brothers flew away, the mighty mech looked down at his Queen. "Will you be alright?" He asked, sounding concerned. Lura, who was wiping a few tears away as the entrance to the catacomb was being sealed away, nod her helm. "I-I will be...I'm sorry..." At this, Predaking shook his helm and gently brushed a digit against her cheek. "Do not be. You deeply cared for him. So it is only right that you feel this way. You still love him. And losing him was hard for you and something that will take time to overcome." Lyra was surprised that Predaking was so understanding and she looked up at him somewhat dumbstruck. "As much as you love him, you also love me. I do not feel any envy towards your previous partner. But allow me to remind you that I deeply care and love you as well. I will respect any wish and restriction that you may created between us, such as bonding or interfacing. As I said; you will need time to overcome your lost and I shall support you thoroughly, until you are ready."

Again, Lyra was surprised. Predaking was not dumb. Lyra still suffers from the lost of Dreadwing and despite them being together, Lyra is in a state of confliction. She didn't wish to be with Predaking while thinking of Dreadwing. She didn't want to create any conflict between the two because of her feelings. She was happy that Predaking was willing to wait for her until she completely accepts Predaking into her life. As her Conjux Endura. The orange femme smiled at him as the large mech kneel down to be optic level with her. As they embraced, Lyra softly spoke to him, "Thank you, Predaking." She could hear and feel him purr which caused her to smile even more. "For you, my dear. Anything."

* * *

That's it! It's done! Over!

I apologize if the chapter seem short. There wasn't much less to talk about but I do hope that you all enjoyed it! I reassure you; this isn't the end of Predaking and Lyra! I will create a separate story called _Slice of Life_ where it will be chapters of events both in future or past events to answer any burning questions that you may all have! I thank you all for the reviews and the encouragement as well as the creative ideas that some of you were throwing at me! It helped a lot for me to keep going and to finish up this series just for you guys!

And that's not all! I will be working on a new story on [drum roll please] Smokescreen! Yes, our beloved Elite Guard! Again, the story will be short, starting on the actual episode of Smokescreen's arrival to the Season 2 finale! Hope you're all excited!

Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter or the mini series in general, and I will see you all in the next one!


End file.
